


Beautiful Stranger

by ThisIsMyTherapy



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyTherapy/pseuds/ThisIsMyTherapy
Summary: Stiles owns a bar with Scott and Isaac in Portland and encounters a beautiful stranger--Derek.  Derek is dark and broody and Stiles is...well....Stiles.  Misunderstandings, feelings, and sexy times ensue.  Stiles begins to break down Derek's wall and all ends well.(Sorry....I hate writing summaries....)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So....I have a book of Sterek Fic ideas and this one was next on the list. I didn't feel as invested in this story as I did the last one. I realized I like Derek and Stiles as....Derek and Stiles from Teen Wolf. 
> 
> Nevertheless, it's still a story of Derek and Stiles so it can't be all bad :) I hope you enjoy!

“Dad…..Ok dad…..I can’t breathe,” I croaked as my dad’s arms tightened around me, our hug growing a little past uncomfortable.

 

Loosening his grip and starting to pull away he mumbled an apology refusing to meet my eyes.  This happens every time I come home, which is pretty often for a 28-year old business owner who lives a short 6-hour drive from his childhood home.  But my dad misses his only son, I don’t blame him, but I’m going to see him in 6 weeks again.

 

“It’s fine dad, I’m going to be back before you know it,” I tried to reassure him.  I swear he gets more sentimental with each passing year.

 

“Yeah yeah, just indulge your old man for a bit,” he said patting my shoulders and finally making eye contact.  “Just drive safe and don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“I’m driving straight to Portland, what could I possibly do?”  I asked giving him my most innocent look.  He gave me a look of his own, communicating that he knew exactly what I could get into and shook his head.  When he dropped his hands and moved aside, no longer blocking my car door, I reached out again placing my hand on his shoulder with a squeeze.

 

“6 weeks dad…..I’ll text you when I get home.”  He nodded and placed his hand on mine squeezing me back.  I climbed in the car and backed out of the driveway.  With one last wave I looked straight, turned up my music, and started the six hour drive back to Portland.

 

I don’t mind the long drive, especially at night.  All I can think about is getting back to Portland and tasting my favorite cup of coffee from my favorite coffee shop that just happens to be owned by my best friend’s fiance.  Chasseur Coffee Shop is smack in the middle of my bar and my apartment and also happens to be open 24-hours.  Every night when I leave the bar I get a black coffee and sit in my usual booth in the back corner.  It lets me decompress after a long night of whatever shenanigans had happened, find some peace, and people watch.  It’s all I could think about on my drive home.  I love seeing my dad, but I’ve been in Portland for a decade and miss the routine I’ve come to love.

 

I decided to park back at my apartment and walk the two blocks to Chasseur to stretch my legs and enjoy the fresh air.  It was just past four in the morning and the shop hasn’t started to get busy yet.  There was one person waiting for their coffee, a couple sitting at the table closest to the door, and one person ordering.  I walked up to the counter smiling; I wasn’t sure if she’d be working this early, but it looks like it’s my morning.  As the person ordering walked away, I slid in their place and said, “Hello gorgeous.”

 

I heard a high pitched squeal and was immediately wrapped up in a hug.  Allison had flung herself halfway across the counter and pulled me to her.  “I missed you!” she yelled in my ear.  I laughed and hugged her back.  Allison and Scott met in college and have been inseparable ever since.  She has become like a sister to me and seeing her almost everyday for close to a decade has become so embedded in my life I couldn’t imagine her not being here.  “I missed you too.” I told her pulling out of her embrace.  She put up her hand to indicate to hold on a sec and made the two customers drinks with a quick ease.  As soon as she handed them their drinks she immediately started making mine and fired question after question at me as if we hadn’t been talking every day that I was gone.  

 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” she said handing me my coffee.  “Scott gets all cranky when he doesn’t see you for a couple days.”

 

“Ha! Now you know how I felt when you took that girl’s trip to Vegas last year.”

 

Allison smiled and rolled her eyes, “What are we going to do with our boy?”  I gave her an exasperated look then leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek.  “It’s good to see you Al, I’m just going to reconnect with my booth for a bit before heading home.”  Allison’s face contorted, but I turned and walked away. 

 

I took long strides to close the gap.  My booth was in sight and I could feel my limbs aching to be reconnected with the cushions.  As I got closer, I noticed a shadow connected to dark boots.  I continued walking, following the dark boots to matching dark pants, a tight dark blue Henley, leather jacket, attached to tan skin, at least a day's worth of dark stubble, and piercing hazel eyes that were now looking back at me.  I stood there stunned.  Not only because he was absolutely mouthwatering sexy, but because he was in my booth.  MY booth.

 

“Who the hell are you?” I blurted out thrown with seeing this handsome stranger in my booth.  The stranger’s eyebrows shot up to meet his hairline.  Ok, maybe not the best idea to provoke a stranger that could definitely take me out.  I took a deep breath and tried again.

 

“Why are you sitting here?” I asked.  The handsome stranger just stared back at me and it was making me squirm.  Just when I didn’t think he was going to answer me he finally spoke.

 

“Just drinking my coffee, “ he answered looking down and gesturing toward his cup.

 

“Yeah, I can see that, but why in this booth when there are all these other seats available?” I asked sweeping my arms across the coffee shop.

 

“Why are you so worried about me sitting here when there are all those available seats to choose from?” He countered.

 

“Because this is MY booth!” I yelled exasperated.  

 

Handsome stranger’s eyebrows moved along his forehead before saying, “Your booth?”

“Yes,” I hissed back.

 

He stared at me for what seemed like hours before saying, “I didn’t realize there was assigned seating, it’s never been an issue before.”

 

“Well, I was away for a bit and now I’m back, so thanks for keeping my booth warm for me, but I want it back.” I realized then that I had crossed my arms and was pouting like a child, but couldn’t bring myself to care. All I had thought about for the past 6 hours was sitting in my booth drinking my coffee and this guy was ruining it.  Not only was I starting to feel sleepy, but my coffee was getting cold and I just wanted my booth.  Before the handsome stranger could reply I heard my name being called.

 

“Stiles, can I borrow you for a sec?”  Allison’s sweet yet firm voice called from the counter.  I narrowed my eyes at the man who hijacked my little piece of heaven, “This isn’t over,” I bit out and stomped over to Allison.

 

Seeing the look on my face Allison expression softened and she spoke softly, “Stiles, I can’t have you yelling at customers.”

 

“But he’s in my booth Al, “I whinned.

 

“I know, but I can’t tell him to move Stiles, I’m sorry.”  She did look sorry and I know that if she could she would keep my booth roped off just for me, but she can’t.  Just seeing someone else actually sitting there has thrown me.  Usually the place is close to empty when I come in so I’ve never had this issue in the four years of my routine.  

 

“Who the hell is he?”  I asked genuinely curious as to who this stranger was.  Allison shook her head and frowned, “I don’t really know.  He’s been coming in almost every morning for the past week or so around this time, and orders a black coffee.  He seems like the strong, silent type.”

 

I looked back to the booth then back to Allison feeling defeated and now completely drained.  “I guess I’ll try again tomorrow at my normal time.  Thanks for the coffee Al, “ I said leaning in to kiss her cheek for the second time in an hour.  Customers were starting to flow in getting ready for their workday. 

 

I walked the two blocks back home in a daze and ended up throwing away my coffee.  Stripping down I decided against a shower even though I could use one.  Crawling into bed, I couldn’t get the handsome stranger out of my head.  More than being annoyed, I am completely intrigued and that frustrates me.  As I closed my eyes and tried to look forward to seeing the guys again and getting back to normal life, but I couldn’t get the light hazel eyes out of my head.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in my apartment for the first time in ten days felt refreshing and if I’m honest, it’s the best night of sleep I’ve had since I went back home.  I remember when Scott and I decided to attend the University of Portland together.  It was the first time I had really slept away from home and even with my pillow it took me months to feel comfortable.  But as the months bled into each other I found a love for the city and in the routine of my classes, living with Scott in the dorms, meeting new people, and feeling a sense of independence I hadn’t ever known.  

 

I had a reputation back home for being the goofy sidekick who always needed his clean-cut best friend to bail him out of situations or for my sheriff father to come in and save the day.  But in Portland I was just Stiles.  People I met didn’t know me since kindergarten and have their own assumptions about me.  It was nice to start over and recreate who I wanted to be while still maintaining who I was.  Scott and I went to parties and created a tight circle of friends and became known to the campus as the life of the party.  We lived in the dorms our freshman year then decided to move off campus with our buddy Isaac.  We rented a three bedroom house with a basement.  It was junk, but we fixed it up as best we could; each of us working part time jobs to live the life of luxury.

 

I chuckled to myself remembering my college days while making a cup of coffee.  I only reminisce when the gang gets together and we start drinking.  We talk about how it all started, how dumb we were, and how lucky we must be to own our very own bar and be our own bosses.  To think that it all started with two broke college kids who wanted to get drunk so we started brewing our own beer is both crazy and ingenious  Well, attempted, the first few batches were disgusting and I may have thrown up a couple times.  But by the seventh batch it wasn’t too terrible and it actually started to taste good the more you drank it.  Isaac found out and started to help Scott and I tweak recipes.  Soon we had three custom beers that we served at parties all named after ourselves.  As word spread, fraternities were paying us to brew for their parties and we started to make a lucrative business of it.

 

During the time when we were developing more beers, Scott and I were taking a mythology course where we talked about different legends and creatures.  I told Scott we should name our beers after creatures we learned about.  The first one we made we renamed The Banshee, because it made you scream.  By the end of our senior year we had ten different brews and Scott, Isaac and I were business majors.  My emphasis was finances and accounting, Isaac management, and Scott entrepreneurship.  Our final project was our business plan to open our own bar and two years after graduation we put a down payment on a bar on North Williams Avenue.  

 

The Pack Bar and Brewery generated buzz right away with the college crowd, but hit a slump after its first year.  We joined the brewery tour and things steadily picked back up creating a different crowd depending on the season and day.  We served all our brewed beers as well as some top brands.  Scott, Isaac, and I are equal part owners and rotate time off to see family or take vacation.  Scott and I still have family back home, but Isaac only has us, so his vacations either rarely happen or are some adventure trying new things.  But no matter how much time I spend going back home to see my dad, Portland is where I want to stay.  

 

I dumped my coffee cup in the sink and filled up my travel mug with the remaining coffee in the pot.  Unplugged the machine and headed out of my apartment ready to get back to work.  As I walked past Chasseur I pushed down the feeling of bitterness at what happened only twelve hours ago and focused on seeing everyone.  

 

I walked into the bar and immediately felt at home.  The bar was to my left with shelves lined with liquor and and all our brew on tap lining the wall.  Pictures of the mythical creatures they were named after hanging above them.  In the middle, the floor was lined with tables and chairs and directly in front of them was a small stage where we have live music sometimes, the dance floor, and juke box.  The right side of the bar was lined with booths with red cushions matching the dark oak surrounding the bar.  In the back you could step up into an area with two pool tables and three dart boards.  The booths, floors, and interior of the bar were all dark oak offsetting the red cushions lining the booths and bar stools. 

 

I scanned the bar taking in the smell of beer and noticed the two regulars sitting on their usual stools.  Ned and Wyatt could be considered middle aged and always came in around four o’clock, each ordering the Hellhound.  Heather was behind the bar, but no sign of Scott or Isaac.  Heather smiled at me when I walked in then proceeded to fill Ned’s drink.  Heather and I have known each other since our freshman year and dated a bit, but we realized we were better friends.  She works here part time while finishing her Doctorate in Psychology.  I walked past Wyatt and Ned saying quick hello’s and shaking their hands before heading to the back.

 

I found Scott in his office looking at his computer.  “Dude!” I yelled barging in and rushing him for a hug.  Scott was so startled he almost fell out of his chair.  He shot to his feet and returned my hug, slapping me on the back.

 

“Oh I’m so glad you’re back!” Scott yelled in my ear.  I laughed and slapped him back making it a more manly hug.  We pulled apart and Scott just stared at me.  ”Ok bro….we need to talk about these dependency issues we have,” I told him.

 

“What are you talking about?” Scott asked.

 

“Scott, it’s only been 10 days and you’re acting like I came back from the dead.” 

 

“No!” He yelled defensively.  I crossed my arms and gave him a “really?” look.  

 

“Ok fine….but you’re like my brother man.  I can’t remember a time we’ve been apart for longer than a few weeks.”

 

“Seventh grade.  You were supposed to spend the summer with your dad and lasted 3 weeks and four days.  You told your mom you missed her, but the day you came back you asked to spend the night at my house because you really missed me,” I explained for what felt like the hundredth time.  We had this talk every time I left.  But he’s right.  That’s the longest time we’ve been apart since we were five.  

 

“See! You can’t leave me.  I just don’t understand why you don’t move in with me and Allison.  You guys love each other too!”

 

I rolled my eyes, “Scott.  We’ve talked about this.  I’m not moving in with you and Allison no matter how much I love you guys.  You’re just freaking out with the wedding date approaching.”

 

“Oh god…..”  Scott had to sit down again.  He loves Allison, more than anything, but as the wedding date approaches he becomes more and more clingy.  I think he’s scared that as soon as vows are exchanged things will change between us.  I changed the subject before things got crazy.  “Where’s Isaac?” I asked.

 

Scott appeared confused for a minute before answering.  “Oh….he’s coming in later.”  I just nodded and let silence fall between us.  “I put some files on your desk,” he said after a minute.

 

“Oh ok...I’ll go catch up on work while it’s slow.  Heather seems to have things covered for now,” I told him walking towards the door.

 

“Stiles?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m glad you’re back man.  All jokes aside.”

 

“Me too dude, me too.”

 

I walked out of Scott’s office and took the two steps across the hall to step into my own.  It looked exactly how I had left it except for a few small files that Scott had added with a post-it that read, “Get to work slacker.”  I laughed to myself and settled in to do exactly what the note had said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Four hours later I stretched in my black leather chair and let out a loud groan.  Scott left a few hours ago and Isaac popped in to say “hi” shortly after that.  I’ve caught up on all the work that has been waiting for my attention and got some headway on next month’s projections.  It was time to join Isaac at the bar.

 

Walking out from the back the noise level increased and the smell of alcohol, perfume, and desperation hit my nostrils.  Wednesday night’s always brought out the college students and you could always tell who was trying too hard, who was pretending not to care, and the students who were dragged there by their friends or roommates and would rather be at home watching Netflix or writing a term paper.  

 

I scanned the room to assess how many people were in the bar.  Two booths were filled with girls laughing and pretending not to be paying attention to the jocks playing pool.  A few tables were filled in the middle, the dance floor was empty, and over half the bar stools were empty.  Seemed like a slow night so far, but it was only ten o’clock.  I made my way over to Isaac who just handed two beers to a guy who came from the pool table area.

 

“Slow night?”

 

“It’s early still,” Isaac replied while picking up a glass and cleaning the inside.  It was something he did without even thinking about it.  I slapped his shoulder and smiled working my way toward the other side of the bar to help some girls who just walked in.  

 

The short brunette offered me a flirty smile, “Hey handsome.”  The blonde who looks like she’s trying too hard giggled while the dirtier blonde rolled her eyes.

 

“I’ll take a Kitsune please,” dirty blonde said slapping down a ten on the counter.  “Got it, and you?” I asked the other two sliding the ten into my hand.

 

“Oh I don’t know, why don’t you pick,” the brunette said leaning forward trying her hardest to show off her cleavage.  She was pretty, but not my type.  I’ve been favoring more of the male persuasion lately.

 

“Alright,” I said turning to grab 3 mugs and filled the order.  “One Kitsune for you, an Omega for you,” I said sliding the mug toward the brunette, “and a Mistletoe for you,” I finished sliding the last mug toward the blonde.  The brunette seemed a little put off at what she may have read into me giving the blonde a mistletoe, but really I’m just good at reading people.  They each took a sip and surprise lit up their eyes.

 

“Oh you’re good,” the blonde said with her brunette friend nodding in agreement.  They each put down a ten and walked away without waiting for change; the brunette giving one last glance over her shoulder before joining the jocks playing pool.  I chuckled to myself turning to put the money in the register.

 

The bar started to get busy after that for another couple hours.  Filling beer after beer and helping Isaac break up a fight I finally stepped away to take a quick break in the back.  When I came back out fifteen minutes later the bar was almost empty.

 

“Whoa.  Where did everyone go?” I asked Isaac.  He shrugged before answering.  “Someone got a text, then another, then a jock yelled ‘party at Jackson’s’ and people cut out of here,” he explained.  I looked up at the clock and it was only five past midnight.  Almost two hours before last call and we only had a couple making out in a booth, a couple dancing on the dance floor, and I could hear people playing pool.

 

I grabbed a rag and started wiping off the counter while Isaac went into the back for a bit.  I decided to start cleaning up the tables and stacking chairs in the middle to help with the closing process.  The sooner we could get done here the sooner I could go relax at Chasseur.  As I moved around the bar cleaning, stacking, and checking on the couple in the booth between their breaks in eating each other’s face, I felt like someone was watching me.  

 

I looked up and scanned the bar.  The couple on the dance floor had left, the couple in the booth was back to making out, and I couldn’t see the people playing pool.  I shook my head and laughed a little to myself.  As I moved back to the bar to start rinsing the cups I had just collected, I felt it again and my head snapped up looking through the opening toward the pool tables.  There he was, the beautiful stranger.  He had his arms folded and he was standing there not caring that I had caught him.  We stared at each other for a few seconds then I cut my eyes to the striking brunette he was playing with.  She had long hair, smooth tan skin, but not as dark as his, and if I’m right, liquid gold eyes.  She was stunning.  She was talking to him, teasing it looked like, but his eyes never left me.  Finally, she must have said something that should have gotten a reaction out of him and looked up noticing his attention was occupied with something--someone else.  Her eyes snapped to mine and a slow smile formed on her face before she looked back to him and nudged his shoulder saying something.  His gaze broke away from me and it looked like he mumbled “shut up,” taking the pool cue from her hand and walking to the other side of the table to take his next shot.

 

“Stiles,” Isaac said from behind me.  I yelped and turned jumping back hitting my side on the bar counter.

 

“Holy shit dude, you fucking scared me!” I told him trying to ground myself.

 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last minute, you OK?”

 

“Yeah….yeah I’m fine,” I assured him turning my back on the pool table and the stranger’s piercing eyes.  Isaac looked over in that direction then turned back to me, “you know them?”  He asked.

 

“Nope,” I told him grabbing the rag again and cleaning the counter even though it didn’t need it.

 

Isaac just watched me for a second, turned toward the pool area, then back at me.  “Well, if you don’t know him it sure looks like he wants to know you, “ Isaac said punching my arm.  I looked up and the beautiful stranger was looking at me again.  When I locked eyes with him again he held them for just a second before walking out of view.

 

“Can you handle the rest of closing on your own?” I asked Isaac.  We both scanned the bar and saw that the only two customers left were the two playing pool.

 

“Yeah I got it, you good?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just still recovering from the drive up I guess,” I lied.  Isaac nodded and we said goodnight.  I grabbed my jacket from the office and walked out using the back door heading straight for Chasseur.  No one was in there when I walked through the door and Allison wasn’t at the counter.  I wasn’t expecting her knowing she and Scott took the night off together.  I ordered my coffee and walked to my booth.

 

As I sat down I closed my eyes and enjoyed the way the cushions seemed to mold perfectly for my ass and sank in comfortably.  I kept my eyes closed and tried to clear my head and relax, but I kept seeing those damn hazel eyes staring at me.  The stubble growing slightly longer with another day gone without shaving.  Was he still mad about my immature outburst this morning?  Maybe he was just shocked to see me again so soon or in a different place.  And why should I care?  I know nothing about this guy, but what has me reeling is that I want to know about him.  I liked the way he was looking at me tonight, watching me move through the bar, and the fact that he clearly didn’t care that I caught him.

 

I took another sip of my coffee and took in a long, deep breath, releasing it just as slowly.  I mentally prepared myself to encounter my beautiful stranger again.  Next time, I will be ready to at least find out his name.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The busy weekend came and went without seeing my beautiful stranger, but I couldn’t shake the uncanny feeling that someone had been watching me.  In the bar, walking to Chasseur, and then back home.  It wasn’t a creepy feeling like I was being stalked or imposed upon, but it made me feel safe--protected.  The Pack was busy from Thursday to Saturday.  There were a few events happening in Portland and the people kept pouring in.  There were a lot of familiar faces, but just as many people who looked like they were from out of town.

 

Scott, Isaac, and I worked around each other seamlessly, each taking a role at the bar, walking around the bar engaging with the patrons, and stocking more inventory.  We had a good bar staff and technically didn’t have to be at the bar as much as we were, but we loved it.  We loved working together and being front and center in the business we created.  

 

We open early on Sunday’s, well, earlier than we do during the week, and I told the guys I’d open since I’d been gone for awhile.  I turned on the open sign, propped open the door to let the fresh air come in, started a playlist on the jukebox, and started taking down chairs and getting ready for people to come in.  Just as I made it back to the bar I heard hushed voices coming in through the door.  I looked up meeting hazel eyes.

 

I grabbed a rag and started cleaning the already clean counter, “afternoon,” I called out to my stranger and the woman he was with the other night.  The brunette smiled and strode toward me with him lagging behind.

 

“Good afternoon to you,” she said sliding into the stool in front of me with a smile that was both friendly and mischievous.  He stopped by her side, but didn’t sit down.  I glanced up and he was looking at me with an unreadable expression.

 

I broke eye contact and smiled at the brunette, “what can I get for you?” I asked.  She looked to her right and rolled her eyes saying, “oh for heaven’s sake, sit down Derek.”  Derek--I have a name.  He made a growling noise at her, but did as she said.  “Forgive my brother,” she said then leaned forward as if to tell me a secret, “he doesn’t have the best social skills,” she continued with a wink.

 

I chuckled, but didn’t look at him.  I could feel him boring a hole in me and didn’t want to face it head on.  “So what will it be?” I asked again to try to move from this awkward exchange.

 

“What do you recommend?”  She asked.

 

“Well, it really depends on your taste.  We have ten of our own brewed beer, each with it’s own unique taste, two ciders, or we have some pale ales and IPA’s on tap.  Or a mixed drink if that’s more what you are looking for.”

 

“Our own? So this is your bar?” She asked with peaked interest.

 

“Yeah, I’m part owner with my two best friends.  We’ve been brewing since college,”  I told her not looking at Derek.

 

“Very cool….well beer connoisseur, surprise me,” she said with a challenge in her eyes.  I gave her a nod and look that said, “challenge accepted,” and turned to the wall.  Examining each brew I knew she wasn’t like the girls that typically came in here.  I narrowed it down to two, then made my decision.  Grabbing a glass I filled it up then turned sliding the glass toward her.  I watched her pick it up and take her first drink, Derek looking on in curiosity.

 

She closed her eyes and slowly swallowed the beer.  A smile formed on her lips, eyes popped open, and said, “oh that’s good--you’re good, what is it?”

 

“Alpha,” I told her with a smile.  She laughed and nudged Derek, “Ok, now do him!” she said excitedly.  We both stiffened at the implication of her words then Derek said, “I’ll stick to my usual.”

 

“Ahh come on!”  She protested.  Derek shook his head and it made me want to show him I could pick the perfect drink for him. I’ve already decided.  

 

I squared my shoulders and looked right at him, “If I can guess what your usual is, will you let me pick something out for you?”  I asked him.

 

His eyebrows moved up then down into a scowl.  His sister clapped shaking her head “yes” as Derek stared back at me deciding if he wanted to take the bet.

 

“Fine,” he said with absolutely no enthusiasm .  His sister jumped in her seat watching me as her brother did.  

 

I knew what I was going to say, but took the opportunity to look him over.  He was just as handsome as the night I met him.  More stubble filled in and groomed to form his jawline and chin.  Tan skin I ached to touch, and those fucking eyes that seemed to see into me.  I swept my eyes down his strong neck and broad shoulders.  I bet he looked like a greek god under that tight white shirt he was wearing under his leather jacket.  Derek moved a little in his seat and it made me look up into his face again.  There was a light blush forming high on his cheeks.  I smiled before saying, “Negra Modelo.”

 

His sister whooped and Derek’s eyes lost their severity showing shock.  “He totally nailed it!”  She yelled pushing him on the shoulder.

 

“Shut up Laura,” he said exasperated.  And I have another name.  I gave Derek a smug smile and turned to pour him a beer.  I knew exactly what he would like.  I pushed the glass towards him with a challenge in my eyes.  Derek looked down at the glass then back to me.  Never breaking eye contact, he raised the glass to his lips and drank.  As he swallowed his eyes went wide.  Breaking eye contact, he looked down at the glass like he couldn’t believe what he was drinking.

 

“Well?”  Laura asked Derek.

 

“It’s good,” he mumbled taking another drink.  Laura rolled her eyes and laughed.  “Please say I told you so,” Laura said looking at me.

 

I chuckled and said, “It’s what I do.  Knowing what people like is what makes me good at my job,” I replied winking at her.  

 

“What’s this one called?”  Laura asked.

 

“Sourwolf,” I answered looking at him.  Laura thought this was perfect and began laughing again.  Already halfway done with her own beer, Derek wasn’t amused, but continued drinking.  Two guys from the college lacrosse team walked in and waved heading for the pool tables.  I waved back and excused myself to get them their beers.  When I came back, Laura and Derek were talking in hushed tones and stopped when they noticed I was coming back behind the bar.  Laura turned to me with a smile.

 

“Can we get a refill……..,” Laura asked trailing off as an invitation to tell her my name.

 

“Stiles,” I told her reaching out my hand to shake it.  I turned to Derek and offered my hand to him as well.  After a moment of hesitation he took it.  We locked eyes and held each other’s hands for longer than necessary.  His felt warm and I started to wonder what it would feel like on other parts of my body.  Derek pulled his hand away and I immediately grabbed his glass to have an excuse to turn away from him.  I put his beer down in front of him without looking up and grabbed Laura’s to fill hers.  When I handed it back to her she smiled and said, “thanks...we’re going to go play some pool.  Come chat with us when you get a break yeah?”

 

“Sure,” I told her with a smile.  They got up from their stools and walked to the pool table that wasn’t in use nodding and saying “hello” to the guys playing next to them.  I shook my head to try to clear it and began putting bowls of peanuts out as Ned and Wyatt walked in.

 

“Stiles!” They yelled in unison when they saw me behind the bar.  I chuckled and immediately began filling their drinks.  I spent the next hour talking with Ned and Wyatt, welcoming two new groups of patrons, and refilling the lacrosse players, Laura, and Derek’s beers.  I promised Laura I would come join them as soon as someone else showed up to man the bar.  

 

It was another hour before Scott and Heather came in. By that time, all the booths were taken and a few tables.  The lacrosse players had left, but Laura and Derek were still playing pool.  I could feel Derek watching me occasionally as I worked behind the bar and greeted people as they came in and I didn’t mind it at all.

 

“Hey man, I’m going to take a break for a bit, you good?”  I asked Scott after he and Heather settled behind the bar.  

 

“Yeah we’ve got it.  Isaac just texted that he was on his way,” he told me.  I slapped him on the back with a “thanks,” and filled up two glasses, one Alpha and one Sourwolf, making my way to the pool area.

 

“Refills?” I asked holding the glasses up in a way of greeting.  Laura took hers and I held Derek’s waiting for him to finish his shot.  He sank the eight ball and threw his cue on the table with a smug grin at Laura.  She rolled her eyes and said “show off,” taking a seat at the raised table along the wall.  I handed Derek his beer and he nodded his thanks.

 

Sitting down at the table, Derek was on my left and Laura on my right.  “I haven’t seen you in here before, you new to Portland?”  I asked.  I directed my question to the both of them, but knew Laura would be the one to answer.  Derek wasn’t much of a talker, or at least not around me.  

 

“We’ve been here about a month now.  We’re from New York and just decided we needed a change,” she explained with a sadness passing through her eyes.  I looked at Derek and he had the same sadness in his.

 

“Well, let me officially welcome you to Portland,” I said brightly trying to push the sadness that had crept in away.  Laura smiled lifting her glass in cheers and drank.  After Laura finished her drink, she asked, “So Stiles, are you a Portland native or an implant like us?” 

 

“Not a native, but I consider it my home.  Scott, my best friend and business partner, grew up in Beacon Hills, California.  It’s about six hours from here.  We went to college up here and stayed,” I explained.  

 

“I can see why you would stay, it’s a great city from what I’ve seen so far,” Laura said.  “It is,” I agreed, looking at Derek who was focused on his beer, turning it slowly in his hands.  I didn’t know if he wasn’t talking to me because of the other morning, he just didn’t care for me, or this was just his personality, but I felt like I needed to apologize to try and start fresh with him.

 

“Derek,” I said to get his attention.  The glass he was turning wobbled a bit before he steadied it and looked up at me.  “I just wanted to apologize for the other morning.  I’m not usually an immature ass--unless I need coffee, sleep, or food……,” I trailed off considering it.  Derek just stared back at me.  I cleared my throat and continued, “I was out of line.  I had been driving all night and sitting in that booth after a shift at the bar is just a routine for me. I’ve never seen anyone sitting in it before and it just threw me off.  I was tired and grumpy--not a good excuse for being a dick, but I do apologize,” I told him.  He stared back at me, face passive.  Laura gave him a look and he smoothed his face.  “It’s fine…….don’t even worry about it,” he told me.  That’s the most he’s spoke to me since the first time I met him and I wanted it to happen more.

 

“I appreciate that,” I told him.  I looked through the opening towards the bar and Scott was watching me curiously.  “Well, my break is over guys.  Thanks for the chat and I’m glad you like the beers,” I told them standing up to leave.

 

“It was good to meet you Stiles,” Laura said smiling.  Derek looked at me, opened his mouth then closed it.  He gave me a nod and if I’m not mistaken a slight smile. I returned it, slapped the table and walked back to the bar.

 

The bar got busy and we were all busting our asses to fill orders, keep up with the people coming in and out, and clearing tables.  Hours passed with no other interactions with Derek or Laura, but I couldn’t help seeking him out through the opening in the wall and watching him throughout the night.  I was drawn to him in a way I’ve never been with anyone.  

 

As the crowd began to thin around ten, Laura and Derek made their way to the bar again.  I looked up just as they approached.

 

“We are calling it a night Stiles,” Laura told me with glassy eyes.  I laughed before responding, “You good?”

 

“That beer was delicious….and stronger than I thought,” Laura replied.  Derek rolled his eyes, but smiled at her fondly.  It made my stomach jump in an unexpected way.  Derek turned to me still smiling.  “The beer was good,” Derek told me placing an arm around his sister.  

 

“I’m glad,” I responded lamely, not knowing what else to say.  Isaac came up behind me and introduced himself, “Hey I’m Isaac,” he said reaching out his hand to Derek then Laura.  Derek took it without hesitation and I couldn’t fight the small pang of jealousy that hit me.  

 

“Derek and this is my sister Laura,”  Derek answered.  More jealousy.  

 

“How do you know Stiles?”  He asked.

 

“Just met him tonight,” Laura answered.  Then giggled, “well, Derek knows him from their coffee encounter of course.”  The giggle sounded so foreign to her it took me a minute to register what she said.

 

“Coffee encounter?”  Isaac asked curiously looking at me for answers.

 

“Ignore her, she’s drunk,”  Derek answered glaring at her.  “Am not,” Laura said defensively.  Derek rolled his eyes again and repositioned his arm around her.

 

“Nice to meet you Isaac, but I better get her home.  Stiles,” he said with a nod to me before turning Laura around before she could say anything else.  Laura’s hand shot up and she waved, “Night Stiles!” She yelled over her shoulder as Derek ushered her out of the bar.  I watched the door close behind them and turned to find Isaac staring at me.  “Thought you didn’t know him?”  He said with a smile.

 

“I didn’t,” I said grabbing a towel and wiping the counter and picking up a few discarded glasses.  

 

“Uh huh…”  Isaac trailed off.  Before he could press me any further there was a scuffle by the dart boards and I rushed over to help Scott break it up.  I actively avoided Isaac the rest of the night.  I didn’t know Derek, but wanted to more than ever now.  He was gorgeous yes, but there was more to him than that.  He seemed the type of person that few really knew him.  The inner workings of his mind and heart held back, guarded, and I wanted to be one of those people he let in.  It was confusing to me, to want to know someone so deeply after the small encounters that we’ve had, but that made me want to explore it more.  

 

Scott, Isaac, and I closed the bar feeling wiped after a long, yet successful weekend.  Tomorrow was the only day the bar was closed.  We usually got together around noon to catch up and hang out before retreating to our offices to tackle the mundane work of running the bar. 

I walked to Chasseur that night feeling eyes on me again and again felt protected and safe.  I slipped into my booth and sipped my coffee loving the way the hot liquid felt on my throat.  I closed my eyes leaning my head back on the cushion behind me.  I was wiped, yet energized.  I went over my interactions with Derek and Laura.  I had a name.  It was time to find out a little more about my beautiful stranger.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up later than I wanted and decided to go to Chasseur for a quick coffee before heading to the bar.  Isaac was already there and I may run into Scott and Allison at the Coffee Shop if we time it right.  Chasseur wasn’t packed, but busy enough for lunch hour.  I got in line behind three people, but when I made eye contact with the barista he smiled, tilting his head to the waiting section to indicate he’d get my order ready.  I smiled and waved my thanks leaving the line that was forming behind me now.  

 

Waiting for my coffee I scanned the room.  Scattered were people with earbuds and laptops, what appeared to be a job interview, friends and couples, and my booth empty.  As I turned to look towards the counter where my coffee would be placed, I felt a presence behind me.  Turning sharply, I was met with hazel eyes.

 

“Hi!” I said in a high, startled voice.

 

Looking apologetic, “Sorry…..Hi Stiles,” Derek replied.

 

“No no, it’s fine, you just startled me.”  Looking around I noticed someone missing, “No Laura?”  I asked to get past the awkwardness of this exchange.  Derek’s face smoothed out before answering, “She’s back at the office; I’m on a coffee run.”

 

“Ahh...me too.  Well, I’m on my way to the bar.”  Before either of us could say anything else the barista called out my name.  I turned and reached out to grab my coffee.

 

“Thanks Garrett,” I told him.  His hand lingered on the cup.  “Anytime Stiles,” he replied with a wink.  Garrett turned to make another coffee while I turned toward Derek.  He was looking at me with an intense scrutiny.  

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“You’re very….popular.”

 

“What?”  That clarified nothing.

 

“I just mean..,” he began running a hand through his hair and letting out a sigh before beginning again, “I just mean from what I’ve seen you seem to know a lot of people and they show an affection for you,” he clarified.

 

I narrowed my eyes on him and said, “thanks?”  I’m pretty sure that was a compliment...maybe?  Derek rolled his eyes and reached around me to grab the coffees that had just been placed on the counter for him and Laura.  When he leaned back I felt the need to explain.

 

“I mean….my best friend’s fiance owns Chasseur so I know everyone here.  And at the bar we make a point to know our patrons.  I’m just a friendly guy I guess.”

 

Derek was looking at me again, like, really looking and it was making me uncomfortable for all the right reasons.  I took a step toward the door and he followed me.  “I didn’t mean anything by it Stiles….I was trying to express that it’s very telling about a person, of their character, when people are drawn to them and show genuine affection,” Derek explained opening the door for me with his shoulder, what a gentleman.  “Oh….well thank you,” I told him genuinely, smiling.

 

Derek looked down at the coffees in his hands unsure what to say or do next.  Just before I was going to say I needed to head over to the bar, he spoke.  “Well, I better get Laura her coffee.  We have a lot to get done to get up and running again.”

 

Intrigued I asked, “You work together?  What do you do?” Derek pointed a coffee towards the direction of the bar to indicate we should walk and talk before saying, “we started a non-profit organization to help people, mostly teens, after a tragedy.  You know, counseling services, school supplies, activities, housing or relocation if needed.  Anything really to help in their time of grief.”

 

I stopped to look at him feeling like I’m seeing him for the first time.  “What?” He asked.

 

“I just….that’s unexpected and pretty freaking awesome,” I told him.  A small blush formed on his cheeks and he started walking again.  We continued in silence until we reached the bar, it’s door closed.

 

“Well, tell Laura I said hello and thanks for the walk,” I told him with a wink.  

 

“Oh she’ll love that I ran into you,” he said with a chuckle.  Who is this guy?  He’s speaking words, he smiled, and he’s charming.  If I’m not careful I could see myself falling hard for him.  We lingered in silence again, neither of us knowing how to leave it.  Derek looked up meeting my eyes, “Have a good day Stiles,” he said, holding my gaze for a few seconds before turning to leave not waiting for my reply.  Like if he stayed any longer he may not be able to walk away.

 

“You too!” I called to his retreating back.  I shook my head to clear it before entering the bar.  The jukebox was playing softly in the background.  Isaac, Scott, and Allison were sitting at one of the tables in the middle laughing about something.  “There he is!”  Scott called out.  Allison turned around, shooting out of her chair, and meeting me to wrap me in a hug.  I chuckled and hugged her back placing a kiss on the top of her head.  I followed her back to the table and sat down greeting my two best friends.  

 

“Nice of you to join us,” Scott said.

 

“You are welcome,” I replied blowing him a kiss.  Everyone laughed.

 

“I feel like we haven’t had any time to talk since you’ve been back.  How was your trip?”  Scott asked.

 

“I leaned back stretching, “it was good...Dad’s good.  Your mom came over for dinner one night so we all caught up.  Beacon Hills is the same dude.”  I replied.  Scott shook his head in understanding.  He doesn’t go home as often as I do, but he knows every time he does it looks and feels the same.

 

Isaac clears his throat and looks at me.  I don’t like what the look on his face is portraying.  “So….who is your new friend?”  He asked.  Allison and Scott perked up and turned to give me their full attention.

 

“What new friend?”  I asked in return.  Play dumb and try to change the subject.  “How’s the wedding planning?”  I asked Allison next.

 

“Oh no you don’t!”  Allison yelled.  “Who is this mysterious new friend?”  She asked.  

 

“I really don’t know who Isaac is talking about,” I said glaring at Isaac.

 

“Just spill it Stiles!” Scott said looking a little hurt that he seems to be out of the loop.  I let out a deep sigh and took a sip of my coffee.

 

“It’s not a big deal guys.  This guy and his sister came into the bar a few times and we started talking.  They just moved here from New York.  Boring really.”  I said with a shoulder shrug trying to play it off.

 

“Except not dude,” Isaac said.  I didn’t even look up as he continued.  “He watches you all.night.long.  Like your his prey and he’s waiting to snatch you up.  The way he looks at you….there’s something more there.  And what did….Laura, his sister right?  What did she mean by ‘coffee encounter’?”

 

Realization hit Allison, “Wait...hold up.  Are we talking about the beautiful stranger that you yelled at for sitting in your booth the other morning?”  Scott’s pout deepened, “what guy?”  He asked.

 

I rubbed my hands over my face before answering.  “Yes Allison, him.  His name is Derek.  His sister Laura and he came in early yesterday and we chatted.  I took a break and talked with them some more.  I apologized for being a dick and that’s it.”  I explained exasperated.

 

“Interesting…..”Allison said trailing off.

 

“It’s really not.  I meet new people all the time.  This is no different,” I said trying to get off this subject.

 

“Except he looks at you like he wants to devour you,” Isaac said.  I rolled my eyes and groaned, laying my head on the table.  “Can we just drop it please?”  I asked not wanting to think about Derek devouring me in the most delicious way.  

 

Allison rubbed my back, “Ok ok...we’ll drop it.”  I peeked through my folded arms and mouthed “I love you.”  She smiled at me and turned to the guys.  “Alright then, let’s talk about this spring wedding.”  Isaac groaned, Scott turned white, and I chuckled.  Allison is becoming my new favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Days flew by without seeing Derek or Laura.  I figured they were hard at work trying to get their non-profit up and running.  They finally came strolling in Friday right at five o’clock.  Laura plopped down dramatically with Derek following slowly behind her.  I didn’t wait for them to order, just turned and began filling their glasses with the drinks I knew they wanted.  

 

Sliding the glasses in front of them, Laura picked hers up immediately chugging over a quarter of the beer, eyes closed, swallowed loudly, and then slammed her glass down.  “I love you Stiles...I needed that,” she said eyes still closed.  I chuckled asking, “long week?”  Looking from her to Derek.  He had just finished taking a drink of his own.  My eyes dropped to his adam’s apple bobbing beneath his muscular neck.

 

“Soooo long,” Laura answered with more dramatics breaking my inappropriate ogling.  “But, we will be ready for business starting Monday, so it was all worth it,” she continued.

 

“That’s great,” I said genuinely looking over at Derek.  He offered me a small smile and nod of thanks.  I wondered if the other day was a fluke or maybe Laura’s big personality takes over when they are together.  I wanted him to speak--to hear his voice.

 

“How’s it been here?”  Laura asked bringing my attention back to her.  “Same,” I said glancing toward the opening door.  Ned and Wyatt were strolling in laughing at something Scott was saying.  Scott slapped the two men on the shoulder before rounding the bar and beginning their orders.  After he placed the beers in front of the two older men he made his way toward me.

 

“What’s up bro,” he greeted pulling me in for a hug.  When we broke apart he looked at Derek who’s face had gone stoney.  They stared at each other--sizing each other up.  

 

“Hi, I’m Laura,”  Laura said pushing her hand over the bar and in front of Scott.  He hesitated before turning to her completely and taking her hand with a huge goofy smile.  “Scott, nice to meet you,” he told her turning back to Derek losing his smile.  What the fuck was wrong with him?

 

“This is her brother Derek,” I said trying to break up this weird pissing contest.  Neither of them moved to shake the other’s hand.  Finally, Scott broke eye contact and turned to Laura.  “Ahh, Stiles was telling us about you guys,” he told Laura.  I glanced at Derek and his face softened a bit

 

“Yeah? Do tell,” Laura leaned in.  Scott laughed breaking up some of the lingering tension.  “Just that he met some new friends from New York,” he told her.

 

“Well, that’s true enough,” she said glancing at Derek who was taking large gulps of his beer.  He finished it and as soon as he set it down I went to grab it for a refill.  Our fingers brushed and our eyes snapped up to meet.  We both felt it.  Derek removed his hand quickly.  I picked up the glass turning my back on him.  I placed the glass back in front of him, but he didn’t move his hands from his lap until I had dropped mine by my side; only offering me a small nod in thanks.

 

When I turned, Scott and Laura were eyeing me.  I shrugged my shoulders and gave them a questioning look.  Both of them looked away from me not saying a word.  

 

After a weird period of silence I finally spoke, “so, more pool tonight?” I directed at Derek hoping he would speak.  No luck.  Laura chimed in instead, “yeah, I’m in the mood to kick some ass tonight,” she directed at Derek with a loving smile.  He rolled his eyes, but smiled that fond smile at her that I wish he would direct at me.  Laura turned toward me and said, “if you get a break come play a round with us?” 

 

“Oh it’s on,” I replied winking at her.  I grabbed her glass and filled it before they started toward the back of the bar to play pool.  Once they were occupied and talking to each other I turned to Scott.

 

“What the fuck was that dude?”  I whispered hitting his shoulder.

 

“What?” He said not meeting my eyes.

 

“Seriously?  I’m the asshole who is skeptical of people; you are the fun-loving guy who greets everyone with a smile. What gives?”  I pressed.

 

He shrugged still not meeting my eyes.  Finally he said, “I don’t know….I didn’t like the way he was looking at you.”

 

“What?!?  I yelled so taken aback I flailed a little for effect.  Ned and Wyatt, even Laura and Derek, looked over at my outburst.  I smiled and waved noticing Heather coming through the door.  I gestured her over and asked, “you got this?  Scott and I need to have a chat.”  She looked between the two of us; understanding crossing her face, she’s used to this, and nodded.  I nodded back turning to Scott and pushing him to the back.

 

“Hey!  Calm down bro!”  Scott yelled.

 

“I feel like I came back and you and Isaac have been taken over by little martians who make no sense when they speak,” I let out in a rush.  Scott just stared back at me looking sad.  I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before addressing him again.  “Scott, why were you so rude to Derek?”  I asked softly.

 

“I don’t know…,” he started.  I was about to lose it again when he finished his thought.  “The way he looks at you, it’s like Isaac said, it’s like he wants to devour you.  It through me off and my protective instincts just flared.  You’re my best friend, shit, one of the best of anyone I’ve ever known, not anyone can just look at you like that.”

 

I am so beyond confused.  I’ve known Derek for two seconds.  I know his name, he has a sister, he’s from New York, and he runs a non-profit to help grieving teens.  That’s it.  Why are they acting like Derek is ready to propose?  

 

“Scott, I just met the guy.  I can’t control how he looks at me and maybe I don’t want to.  But you and Isaac have to lay off.  I don’t know if he likes me, is just a creeper, or what, but if something happens it will be up to me and him.  And I promise to let you know.”

 

Scott was watching his foot kick at an imaginary spot on the floor.  When he finally looked up at me, he looked like a little puppy dog.  “I’m sorry Stiles.  Ehh….I’m just stressing about this wedding.  Not that I don’t want to marry Allison, but just that things are changing and I’m nervous,” he explained.

 

“Hey,” I said bringing him in for a hug.  “I get it, trust me, but some things will always stay the same.  You will never be rid of me,” We hugged for longer than really necessary before breaking apart.  

 

“I’ll go make amends,” Scott said slapping me on the shoulder.  I nodded and told him what beers to take them.  I waited a few minutes before walking out behind Scott.  I looked over to the pool tables and watched as Scott apologized shaking Derek’s hand.  Words were exchanged and they laughed, Laura smiling on.  I couldn’t help, but feel a little jealous.  When Scott made his way back to the bar Derek locked eyes with me.  A slow smile spread across his gorgeous, stubble-covered face.  He saluted me with his beer and I raised the empty glass I was cleaning in return.

  
  


Derek and Laura left to grab something to eat just before eight.  When they came back after ten the bar was packed.  They managed to find a stool available next to Allison at the bar.  Laura sat and Derek stood behind her like he was her guard.  After pouring a few drinks I made my way back to Allison and noticed my new friends.  “Hey guys,” I greeted them.  Allison turned to see who I was talking to, eyes going wide taking in Derek.  She looked back at me smiling.  I ignored her.  

 

“Where did all these people come from?” Laura asked.  I shrugged offering no real answer.  I could feel Allison eyeing me, willing me to introduce her.  “Uh, Laura, Derek,” I said pointing to each of them, “this is Allison, Scott’s fiance.”  I turned to get Derek and Laura their beers and let them exchange pleasantries.  When I came back, Allison and Laura were talking animatedly.  

 

Placing the beers down on the bar I said, “aww, look at you guys becoming fast friends.”

 

“Well I’m just telling Laura all your dirty little secrets from college,” Allison said winking at me.  My face went slack before recovering realizing she was kidding.

 

“Oh with that reaction now I really want to know!”  Laura yelled.  I looked over at Derek and he looked intrigued as well.  

 

“Allison would never betray me like that, would you Al?”  I said fluttering my eyes at her.  She gave me a wicked smile and said, “Well maybe I’ll just tell them about that one time at the Sigma Kappa party when you..” I covered her mouth giving her my best “I will cut you” face.  She licked my palm making me pull my hand back yelling, “gross!” wiping it on my jeans.  Allison was laughing so hard she snorted, which then made everyone laugh.  I looked up at Derek and it was the most beautiful sight.  

 

After our laughter started to die down I said, “Ok guys, I have to go help out.  Hopefully I can come catch up with you later, Allison, keep your mouth shut,” I said boring into her.  She gave me her most innocent face and blew me a kiss.  

 

The crowd never let up.  Scott, Isaac, and I worked the bar while Heather, Iris, and Matt cleaned tables, brought out drinks, and helped keep things moving.  About an hour after Laura and Derek arrived they snagged a pool table and Allison joined them.  I could feel Derek watching me throughout the night and would look over every once in awhile to see Laura and Allison playing pool, talking shit, and laughing.  Ever since Lydia moved to London, Allison hasn’t been able to find a girlfriend she could connect with.  It was good to see her enjoying herself so freely.

 

The crowd started to thin out around a quarter to one.  It gave me time to go chat with Laura and Derek for a bit before helping with last call.  Our last customer left after ordering their last drink and downing it.  Isaac followed him to the door and locked it behind him, twenty minutes early.  We were wrecked.  Allison, Derek, and Laura were still playing pool.  I told them to stay if they could and they agreed.

 

The crew worked to clean up the bar before dividing up tips and saying their goodbyes.  I poured myself a beer and made my way to the pool tables where Scott and Isaac had already started a game with Derek.  I sat down at the table along the wall and closed my eyes.  I didn’t realize how tired I was.  I felt someone sit down next to me and opened my eyes to Derek.  “Long night?” He asked when we locked eyes.  “Yeah, I didn’t notice how tired I was until I stopped moving,” I told him with a smile.  He smiled back and I decided right then and there it was my favorite thing.  Derek looked down searching for more to say.  Laura helped him out.  

 

“You’re lucky to have such loyal friends; they gave me nothing,” Laura said with a pout.  I laughed and raised my glass to Isaac, Scott, and Allison, “we’ve got each other’s back,” I said smiling.  That launched into Scott and I talking about becoming best friends in Kindergarten, meeting Isaac and Allison in college, how the bar came to be, and our families.  Laura and Derek listened on soaking everything in, but never offered too much information about themselves.  They lived in New York most of their lives and had a younger sister, Cora, that decided to stay in New York with her boyfriend.  I noticed Derek shut down when we talked about family and Cora staying.  I wanted to ask why, but figured we didn’t know each other well enough to get deep into familial issues.  

 

We played pool and darts, drank, laughed, and had such a good time I couldn’t believe the time when I looked at my watch.  “Holy shit, it’s almost five in the morning,” I said to the group.  As if knowing the time made everyone suddenly exhausted, Isaac yawned and it became contagious.  

 

“Well, we better head out then,” Scott said slapping Allison on the ass.  Allison gave him a knowing look and I groaned rolling my eyes.  We grabbed our jackets and cleared our empty glasses before walking out of the front door locking it behind us.  Scott and Allison waved walking to their car, Isaac took off toward his apartment, leaving Laura, Derek, and me.  I stretched, my long arms meeting above my head before saying, “Well, you have officially been welcomed into the pack,” I winked.  Laura laughed, “you are so cheesy.”  I just shrugged in answer.  Derek had his hands in his pockets looking toward the ground.

 

“Hey, would you want to get brunch Sunday before you open?” Laura asked.  

 

“Oh sure,” I answered looking at Derek who was looking at Laura.  

 

“Sweet, I should get your number,” she said grabbing her phone then pouting.  “Oh no, it’s dead,” she said turning to Derek.  “Derek, give him your number so we can text him yeah?”  Laura beamed at her brother.  Smooth Laura, smooth.

 

Derek put out his hand and I placed my phone in it.  He typed in his and Laura’s number and then handed it back.  “Thanks,” I said taking it back from Derek with a shy smile.  “I’ll text you so you have my number,” I told them.

 

“Text that you made it home safely,” Derek said.  It wasn’t a request.  Laura smiled and said goodnight walking the way Isaac had left.  Derek lingered for a minute before saying, “Goodnight Stiles….don’t forget to text.”  I nodded a little too tired to respond.  

I walked to my apartment in a daze.  I was so tired all I could think about was falling onto my bed.  Before plugging in my phone I made sure to send Derek a text.

 

Stiles: It’s Stiles...I’m home

 

Almost immediately I received a text back.

 

Derek:  Ok...Thanks...goodnight Stiles

 

Stiles: Goodnight Derek

 

I plugged my phone in and settled on my back staring up at the ceiling.  Tonight felt good.  I fell asleep with a smile, optimistic of what the weekend would bring.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday turned out to be busier than Friday due to the Trailblazers game.  I couldn’t complain about the business, but my body was aching by the end of the night.  Laura had texted to say she and Derek wouldn’t be in, still recovering from the night before.  I was disappointed at first, but as the night went on I realized I wouldn’t have had any time to talk so it worked out.  Around ten Derek texted an address to the restaurant we would be meeting at for brunch.  I couldn’t help the flutter in my stomach when I saw his name.  I feel like a teenager all over again.

 

I took extra care getting ready Sunday morning before meeting Derek and Laura for brunch at Gravy, a local breakfast restaurant near the bar.  I didn’t want to look like I was trying too hard, but wanted to look nice.  

 

When I walked in I spotted Derek immediately.  He was facing the door sitting opposite Laura in a booth towards the back.  He laughed at something she said and my stomach bottomed out.  It really was beautiful to see his face light up.  I shook my head and began walking towards them.  Noticing me, Derek stood up saying, “Hey Stiles…”  

 

“Hey!” I greeted back and bent down to give Laura a hug.  Derek continued to stand.  There were only a few options.  I was either going to sit with Laura, sit with Derek, or Derek was going to let me sit by myself.  Sensing the confusion, Derek stepped around me and pointed to the seat he had just left.  “You can sit here,” he said, pushing Laura over.  I caught her rolling her eyes and smirking.  I mumbled my thanks and slide in the booth.  

 

There was a fraction of awkward silence before Laura broke it.  “How was last night?”

“Busy,” I answered, letting out a gush of air to emphasize my point.  “I went straight home and crashed.  I’m so hungry.”

 

Laura laughed while Derek just watched me.  We did the customary small talk, well, Laura and I did with Derek offering a few words every so often.  Part of me was thankful for Laura, but the other part cursed her because I wanted Derek to talk to me.  I felt like she was his social buffer and I wanted him to not need that with me.

 

Just as our waiter left with our orders, Laura got a phone call.  She looked down at her phone and made a funny face.  “It’s Cora,” she said looking up at Derek, his face losing what little emotion it had.  Laura turned to me and she mouthed “sorry,” answering the call with a bubbly “hey little sis,” and pushing her way out of the booth to go outside.

 

Derek’s gaze stayed on the table in front of him and I just watched him.  He was deep in thought and I could see emotions flashing quickly in his eyes.  When he finally looked up at me I didn’t care that he caught me staring.  He shook his head as if to clear it and said, “sorry.”

 

“What are you apologizing for?” I asked.  Derek rubbed his hands over his face several times and let out a long breath before responding.  “Things are just….we fought….Cora and I…..before we moved, and haven’t really spoken since.  I don’t do well with…..feelings.”  He said gesturing towards his chest and making an uncomfortable face.  I don’t know whether it was to emphasize his point or because talking about it is so foreign to him.

 

I nodded in understanding, “What did you fight about?”  I asked, hopeful he would tell me.  He stared back at me for several seconds before he finally spoke again.

 

“I wanted her to come to Portland too and she refused.  She had just started seeing some successful broker and thought he was ‘the one’.  I don’t like him and I wanted our family to stay together.”  He paused.  I thought he was done, but he was just gearing up to say more.  “We lost our family when she was just starting high school.  I don’t like it when I can’t be there to protect her.”  He said the last part to the table in a low voice.  He was offering me a piece of himself that he probably doesn’t offer to anyone besides those who know about it already.  So I offered him a piece of me in return.

 

“I get it,” I told him.  He looked up and I continued.  “I lost my mom when I was eight.  It’s just been me and my dad since.  Well...and Scott.  He’s the closest I have to a brother and has been there for me through everything.  My dad is the sheriff in our town and his need to protect his only son was intensified after losing my mom.”  I paused to collect my thoughts.  I never talk about losing my mom.  The people who I consider family know about it and there isn’t much point in telling anyone else.  I don’t know the circumstances around Derek losing his family, but I also see where Cora is coming from and I felt bold enough to say so.

 

“I also get where Cora is coming from,” I said.  Derek looked up  like he was ready to argue with me so I began again quickly.  “When I decided to go to Portland for school my dad was upset.  He tried to hide it, but I knew he was hoping I would have stayed closer.”  Derek was listening and his face had softened a bit, so I continued.  “I came home as often as I could and I knew he was just counting down the four years thinking I would come home or move closer after I graduated.  Even when I told him about the bar idea he thought Scott and I would do it in Beacon Hills or somewhere local.”  I paused, shaking my head at the memory of the conversation my dad and I had when he learned I wasn’t coming home.  I looked up into Derek’s eyes before finishing.  “But I had fallen in love with Portland.  I loved the city and who I had become because of it.  I love my dad and I miss my mom every single day, but at some point I had made a choice to start living my life for myself--and Portland, the bar, and my friends were a part of that.  My dad took it personally when I told him, like, I was doing it to hurt him.  We didn’t talk for a long time….well, a long time for us.  He came up to Portland, saw the bar--and this was before it was even done.  And I walked him through our vision.  At the end he told me he felt like he was finally seeing me for the man I had become and he understood.  He was proud of me.”  I wiped the tear I didn’t realize had fallen and hid my face.  When I looked up again Derek was watching me with a softness I hadn’t seen before.

 

“Anyway!” I said brightly to try to break up the intense moment.  Derek’s gaze never wavered, but I was saved by the waiter bringing our food.  Derek directed what plate went where and just as the waiter turned to leave Laura returned.  

 

“Perfect timing!” She said forcing her own enthusiasm.  She looked between me and Derek and asked, “everything Ok?”  Before I could come up with a witty comment or lie Derek spoke.  “Stiles is still shocked that I’m a Dodger’s fan,” he said taking a big bite of his biscuit and gravy.

 

I felt like I had been hit.  First, how the hell did he even know I loved baseball and two, the fuck?  How are you a New Yorker and NOT support one of their baseball teams?  “I just don’t understand,” I said genuinely confused.

 

Laura started laughing, “Oh god!  This debate goes back ages! Derek loved our uncle Peter and he was a Dodger’s fan.  My mom and I were Yankee’s all the way, my dad loved the Mets, and Cora played with dolls.”  She said the last part rolling her eyes.  A shadow cast over Derek’s face, but he smiled despite it.  

 

“Well, your dad and I would have gotten along because the Mets are the best baseball team.  Ever.”  I said taking a bite of my own biscuit.  

 

We talked about baseball with no more mention of their family.  Derek seemed to relax and spoke more--teased even as the time passed.  Derek and Laura walked me to the bar a few hours after I had arrived at Gravy and said they wouldn’t be coming in again tonight either to gear up for tomorrow.  

 

As I went through the opening routine I replayed the morning with Derek.  I got some insight into the man I am quickly growing to like.  With his admission he doesn’t do well with feelings;  I wonder if he’s always been like that or if it was a result of his loss.  I liked how it was when Laura took the phone call from Cora, just the two of us.  He opened up to me and I craved more.  

 

Ned and Wyatt walked in a few minutes after I opened.  As I placed their beers in front of them I received a text--from Derek.

 

Derek: Thank you

 

Stiles: For what?

 

Derek: Today…..listening.  And opening up about your mom.  

 

Oh.  What do I say back?  Anytime?  You’re welcome?  Now tell me more about you?  I turned my phone around in my hand before settling on something.

 

Stiles:  You’re welcome….it was easy to talk to you.

 

I didn’t know how that last part would go over, but I was feeling bold and I wanted to push just a little.  Minutes ticked by without a response and I started to think it was a bad move, but after serving Ned another beer I got his reply.

 

Derek: Same

 

It was one word.  One small, simple word.  But I couldn’t help the grin that stretched across my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little violence at the end of this, but all works out :)

I didn’t see Derek again until Thursday night at the bar, but made a point to text him throughout the week to check in and share random information about the Mets and why they are the superior team.  It was an ice breaker….an invitation for him to talk to me in a form that carried less pressure than in person.  The more texts we sent the wittier he got.  There were even a few times I attempted to flirt and he didn’t shy away.  So when he said he and Laura would be in tonight, I felt a rush of excitement and nervousness.  Being bold and charming in text is one thing, but how will it be when we are face to face?  As the night went on, I kept looking at the door waiting for them to bust through the it.  I constantly wiped the counter and glasses even though they didn’t need them.

 

“What is up dude?” Isaac asked coming from around the bar.

 

“What?” I asked confused mid-wipe of the counter.

 

“You seem on edge.  Is everything Ok?”  Just as I was going to try to make up some excuse the door opened and I felt eyes on me.  I turned looking into hazel eyes and smiled.  Derek held the door for Laura and the smile that crept up his face was intoxicating.  

 

“Ahh,” Isaac said behind me as if everything made sense now.  Derek and Laura walked over and sat on two stools that were unoccupied.  

 

“Well hello strangers,” I greeted them never breaking eye contact with Derek.  He was still smiling, but Laura was the one who spoke.  “Hey handsome!” She said excitedly.  I just shook my head and turned to get their drinks.  Placing them on the counter Derek grabbed his glass making a point to touch my hand.  I felt the spark I had last time and from the look on Derek’s face he had as well, but this time he didn’t pull away.

 

“What do you think Stiles?”  I heard Laura say.  I blinked several times removing my hand from the glass I was still holding and looked at Laura.  I hadn’t noticed Allison and Scott had joined us as well.  

 

“I’m sorry?”  I asked squinting as if that was going to help me concentrate better.

 

“I was saying,” Laura started with a smirk, “that maybe we could team up and do a fundraiser for our company.  Get some exposure now that we are in Portland.”

 

“Oh….oh yeah...I think that’s a great idea,” I said looking to Scott and Isaac.  They were smirking at me too.

 

“I would love to be involved too,” Allison broke in.

 

“Yes!” Laura cheered raising her glass to everyone.  We all laughed and the girls started to discuss ideas.  Isaac moved to the end of the bar to help a group of girls while Scott poured another beer for the guy sitting next to Allison.  I looked at Derek and he was examining his beer.

 

“Hey,” I said to get his attention.  He looked up expectant.  “You good?” I asked.  He smiled before saying, “All good.”  Before I could question it I heard my name being called.  I turned to see an old friend from college.  I excused myself and greeted my good friend with a hug.

 

“Danny!” I yelled slapping his back.  I pulled back asking, “what are you doing here?” Last I heard he moved back to California.

 

“I’m just up for the weekend to visit some old friends and thought I’d stop in to see everyone,” he explained.  

 

“Very cool,” I answered.  Before I could say anything else I was being pushed aside.  “Hey man!” I heard before seeing Scott hug Danny.  Next thing I heard was a squeal and saw brown hair flying past me.  Allison had launched herself at Danny.  He caught her stumbling back a bit.  “You’re so pretty!” Allison said pinching his cheeks.  Turning to me she said, “I don’t remember him being so pretty!” We all laughed.  We chatted for a bit before Allison convinced him to grab a pool table.  I worked my way back behind the bar to get Danny a drink and noticed Derek and Laura weren’t sitting on the stools anymore.  I glanced around and couldn’t see them so I finished filling up Danny’s drink and worked my way back to the pool tables.  I saw Allison first, then stopped.  Derek was talking to Danny.  Like, using a lot of words and smiling.  I pushed down the sudden irritation I felt and handed Danny his beer.

 

“Here you go,” I said interrupting whatever they were talking about.  Derek looked at me, smile still in place.  “So you’ve been introduced?” I asked with a wavering voice.  I cleared it trying to make it go back to normal.

 

“Yeah, Allison was kind enough to make the introductions,” Danny said with a gleam in his eyes.  I know that look.  He gave it to me in college when he thought he may like me.  Great.  He’s fucking into Derek and he’s known him two fucking seconds.  I forced a smile and said, “good, great, that’s awesome.”  Danny’s smile faltered a bit and I could feel Derek’s gaze on the side of my face.  

 

“Are you Ok?”  Danny asked.

 

“Yep, just need to get back to the bar.  You guys enjoy each other,” I said.  I caught Derek flinch and registered what I had said.  I was too mad to care and just took off toward the bar.  

 

I didn’t even know why I was mad, but I couldn’t fight the bubbling that was happening in my stomach.  I focused on the crowd, what little there was, and tried not to notice Derek watching me, willing me to look his way.  Scott hung out with everyone because it was slow and Isaac offered for me to go too, but I didn’t want to.  I mean, I wanted to, but I felt like a jealous teenager and I didn’t like it.  I also had this fear that I had misread everything that’s happened between me and Derek and he was going to be all over Danny and I couldn’t stomach the idea.  

 

Just after eleven the two girls from a few weeks ago came in.  The brunette looked like she was on a mission tonight.  She was wearing a skintight black mini dress, red heels, and her hair in curls.  Her blonde counterpart was wearing jeans and a low-cut blue tank top.  Dirty blonde was not with them tonight.  I watched them approach the bar and began getting them the drinks I made for them last time.  As I turned around they were sliding into the stools in front of me.  

 

“You remembered,” the brunette said seductively.

 

“It’s my job,” I replied with a wink. 

 

“Ummm…” she said after taking what she had wanted to be a flirty sip of her drink.  She was barking up the wrong tree.  “You really are good at your job.  It makes me wonder what else you are good at,” she said giving me her best sexy eyes.  I wanted to laugh, but this is a part of the job so I let myself have a little fun with it.  I leaned on the counter and whispered, “so many things….or so i’ve been told.”

 

The blonde broke out into giggles while her friend’s eyes radiated heat.  “What does a girl have to do to find out first hand?” She asked.  I could have said, be about six feet tall, have light hazel eyes, dark stubble, and tan skin.  Short with words, but long with your glances, but I thought that would ruin the mood.  So instead I went with a mysterious smile and shrugged. 

 

The brunette took that as an invitation to leave it up for interpretation.  She leaned in, grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulled me to her, and placed her lips on mine.  As soon as her lips hit mine I heard a loud crack coming from the pool table area followed by a “What the fuck Derek?”  I pulled back just in time to see Derek throw down the pool cue he apparently broke in half and storm out, Laura hot on his heels.  As Derek disappeared through the door, Laura looked back at me.  Seeing the brunette still had a hold of my collar; she shook her head and followed her brother out.  

 

I gently removed the brunette’s hand from my shirt and instantly felt like an asshole.  I kissed her hand and whispered in her ear.  I didn’t want her to feel rejected, but needed to make it clear that wouldn’t ever happen again.  She thankfully understood, gave me a smile, grabbed her beer, and walked to the jukebox with her friend.  

 

“What the hell was that about?” Scott asked from behind me.  I closed my eyes and tried to search for an answer that I didn’t have.

 

I shook my head, “ I don’t...I don’t know dude,” I said confused.  How did everything go so very wrong?

 

Things were looking really good for me and Derek. We’d been talking all week and the smile he gave me when he first got here said something.  I don’t know exactly what, but I know it was different.  And then Danny showed up, I got jealous, and then the stupid stunt with the brunette.  God I’m an asshole.  I rubbed my hands down my face several times.

 

“Are you guys good if I head out early?” I asked Scott.  He was just eyeing me.  

 

“What’s going on Stiles?”  He asked.

 

“I’m an asshole,” I answered.

 

Scott smirked a little, “well, yeah, but what’s that got to do with it?”

 

“Funny,” I said giving him an unamused look.

 

“Yeah man, we’ll be fine.  It’s a slow night and clearly you need to get your shit together,” Scott said smiling.  

 

“Thanks,” I replied giving him a hug.  I looked up toward the pool tables and debated whether or not to say goodnight to Allison and Danny.  If I go up there Allison will demand an explanation and I just didn’t have one to give.  “Hey,” I said turning back to Scott.  “Tell Danny I’ll see him later for me would you?”  Scott smiled knowing what I was avoiding and nodded.  “Thanks bro,” I said heading through the back and toward the exit.

 

The night air had a chill to it so I wrapped my arms around myself, put my head down, and took long strides toward home.  I played the night over and over in my head and wondered how I could have made it go differently.  What I came up with was that I could quit acting like a teenage virgin who has never liked another boy before.   I am a grown ass man and I needed to start acting like it.  

 

Lost in thought, I didn’t see the figure coming from across the street until it was too late.  I had just passed Chasseur when I looked up to meet a pair of black eyes.  Before I could react I was being pushed into the alley.  He was at least three inches taller than me and strong.  He pushed me up against the wall and punched a heavy fist into my stomach.  The wind went out of me and I bent over.  Recovering, I tried to push him off of me.  I stomped on his foot and kneed him in the crotch.  I heard a deep voice yell, “fuck!”  Taking advantage of him being disoriented, I pushed past him, but he reached out and grabbed my foot making me fall forward hitting my face on the edge of the trash bin on my way down.  I turned on my back and kicked him in the face.  Getting to my feet I ran toward my apartment without looking back.

 

It took me a few tries to get my door open.  I closed my door behind me and locked it looking out my peephole.  Convinced I wasn’t followed, I turned my back to the door and slide to the ground.  As I calmed down, adrenaline leaving me, I started feeling the soreness creeping in from my stomach, back, and face.  I stood up making my way to the bathroom to inspect the damage on my face.  The trash bin hit me just below my eye, high on my cheekbone.  If I ice it hopefully it will go unnoticed.  

 

I stripped down and started the shower.  Sitting under the hot water I let it wash over me, taking the shitty day off.  After I was dressed I took two aspirin and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer.  I wrapped it in a paper towel and put it over my cheekbone.  Lying in bed I tried to think of ways to get a do-over for today.  I fell asleep with no idea how to make that happen.

 


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with the side of my pillow wet from the melted ice pack and feeling stiff and slightly like I had a hangover.  I pulled myself out of bed as slow as I could and walked to the bathroom to inspect the damage of being jumped. The bruise on my face was faint, but noticeable.  I lifted my shirt and there were no visual bruises or marks, but my stomach ached.  I walked into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee before grabbing my phone.  I had several text messages waiting for me.

 

Scott: You Ok man?

 

Isaac:  Where’d you go dude?

 

Danny: Hey it’s Danny! I don’t leave until Wednesday so if you can get together let me know! Good seeing you man.

 

Allison:  What happened tonight??? We need to talk!

 

Scott:  Text me when you wake up OK?

 

Laura:  I know it’s not my place and I don’t really know what’s going on, but dick move Stiles, dick move.

 

Nothing from Derek, but I guess I shouldn’t have expected it.  Laura was right and I don’t even know where to begin to try to make it right with Derek.  We didn’t know each other well even though it felt like maybe we do or have the potential to.  I just hope I didn’t screw up the chance at something with him.  I texted everyone back, even Laura.  

 

After drinking my coffee and trying to wash away my guilt and body aches with another shower, I started to ice my face again.  After another hour of icing, the bruise had gone down, but it was still easily noticeable--especially for friends who like to inspect you closely.  I decided I needed to take a mental health day and texted Scott.

 

Stiles: Sorry to do this to you on a Friday, but I’m not feeling too well man.  I’m not gonna make it in

 

Scott:  OK bro….but what’s the real reason?

 

Damn you best friend for knowing me too well.

 

Stiles: Honestly?  I feel like I got hit by a bus dude.  My head hurts and it doesn’t seem to be easing up.

 

That is the truth.  He just doesn’t need to know WHY.

 

Scott: Ok bro..feel better then.  

 

Stiles:  Thanks dude

 

I decided the only way to get through this day was to eat my feelings and binge watch the marvel movies...in order.  I ordered a pizza, popped popcorn, and made myself a bowl of ice cream  Settling on my couch, I turned on Iron Man and waited for the pizza to arrive.  It was times like these I wish I had a dog to cuddle with.

 

Hours passed of me overindulging on food, finishing three Marvel movies, and me icing my face every other 30 minutes.  After putting the ice pack back in the freezer I stretched, groaning at the soreness of my back and stomach and took two more aspirin.  I laid back down on the couch, started the fourth movie, and tried to keep my eyes open long enough to watch the opening scene.

 

There was loud knocking coming from my front door.  The noise woke me suddenly and I sprang up causing my head to get dizzy.  Steadying myself, I tried to remain quiet so I could try to listen for who it could be.  I checked my phone, but had no texts messages or missed calls.  More knocking came as I started to approach the door.  

 

“Stiles.”  It was Derek.  How the hell was it Derek?  He doesn’t know where I live.  I walked to the door and looked out the peephole.  He was standing there looking straight at the hole as if he knew I was there.  I took a deep breath and opened the door.  

 

“Hi,” I said cautiously.  His face fell in relief then his gaze swept to where the bruise was on my cheek.  His eyes turned dark, face stone, he reached up cupping my face asking, “what happened?”

 

I pulled my face out of his hand and didn’t answer the question, instead asking my own.  “What are you doing here?”  

 

“Can I come in?”  He asked, evading my question as I had his.  I nodded, pulling my door open and stepping aside allowing him to walk in.  I closed and locked the door behind him.  When I turned back to Derek he was watching me.  “What happened to your face Stiles?”  He asked again.  I looked down not wanting to lie so I just didn’t answer.  When time passed without me saying anything he asked again taking a step toward me, “Stiles, what happened…”

 

“Why are you here Derek?” I cut him off.  It came off harsher than I had intended and I saw the hurt in his eyes.  I closed my eyes and spoke again.  “I didn’t mean it like that.  I’m just wondering how you knew where I lived.  Just a little confused…” I trailed off.  Derek slowly nodded his head before speaking.  “I went by the bar to apologize for my outburst last night.  Scott said you weren’t feeling well, but I could tell he didn’t fully believe that.  I could see it in his eyes that he was worried and I got worried.”  

 

“So he told you to come check on me?” I asked.

 

“No.  I’m here because I was worried,” he answered.  

 

I could ask him again how he knew where I lived, but it doesn’t matter.  I already have an idea, but it wouldn’t change the fact that he’s here, in my apartment.  I hadn’t responded, just looked at the ground trying to figure out what to do next.  Derek took a tentative step toward me.  When I didn’t move or look up, he took another step.  “Tell me what happened Stiles,” he asked softly taking one more step toward me.  

 

“It doesn’t matter Derek.  I’m fine,” I told him looking up.  He was two steps away from being in my personal space--now one step. 

 

“Please,” he pleaded. I couldn’t handle the softness in his face so I looked back at the ground before answering.

 

“I got jumped on my way home from the bar.  I fought him off and I’m Ok.  Just a little sore and the little bruise on my face.”  When he didn’t say anything I looked up at him.  He was looking back, his face contorted like he was the one who was injured.  I took the last step, closing the gap.  “Derek, I’m fine.  I just wanted to make sure the bruise was gone so I didn’t have to answer everyone’s questions Ok.  I’m fine.” I reassured him.

 

Derek cupped my face again sliding his thumb over the light bruise.  His gaze watched his thumb, then moved down to my lips, then back to my eyes.  I swallowed in anticipation.  I ached for him to kiss me.  I licked my lips, eyes sweeping towards his lips then back to his gaze that has turned hazy.  He leaned in slowly, eyes never leaving mine.  Holding me in place, he hesitated before closing his eyes and placing his lips on mine.  When our lips met, my eyes closed and I leaned into him.

 

It was chaste, soft, and innocent.  Just two pairs of lips meeting, introducing themselves before getting into the depths of the people they were attached to.  Derek pulled back slightly then moved back in.  He placed a soft kiss on my lips again and I couldn’t help the whimper that escaped.  It was everything I thought it would be and more.  And now that I’ve tasted it, I wanted more.  I opened my mouth slightly, inviting him to do the same and access for his tongue.  He followed my lead and pushed his tongue out, licking my lips, then pushing into my mouth with a flick to the end of my tongue.  He was teasing me and I loved it.  I flicked him back, opening my mouth wider, asking his tongue to dance.  Derek accepted with a groan and we deepened our kiss.  His hands moved from my face, down my side, then cupped my ass, pushing me into him.  I snaked my hands behind his neck and into his hair, tugging softly.  

 

A loud rumble left Derek’s throat and before I knew what was happening he was picking me up, legs wrapping around him he turned me and sat me on my kitchen counter.  Our kiss grew frantic and Derek ground into me.  My hold on his hair tightened as I felt his hard cock press into me.  Derek’s hands moved from my hips to under my shirt, pushing his way up my body taking my shirt with him.  We broke our kiss so he could pull my shirt over my head.  Derek threw it to the side and raked his gaze down my body then back up to eyes.  He leaned in, kissing my bruised cheek, the corner of my mouth, then down my jaw to my neck.  I arched back to allow him better access as he slid his tongue down my neck then back up.  Working his mouth back down my neck he nibbled my flesh causing another whimper to escape.

 

“Bed Derek,” I tried to say, but it came out slurred.  He leaned back questioning in his eyes.

 

“Take me to the bed,” I clarified.  His eyes went dark before leaning in and picking me up by my ass.  I wrapped my legs around him again pointing to the left toward my bedroom.  He bent down and gently laid me on the bed, eyes searching mine to make sure this is what I really wanted.  I leaned up, kissing him, and pulling him on top of me.  Grabbing his hand and placing it on my cock straining against my jeans so he knew what I wanted.  His eyes jerked up to mine before he descended on my neck again to continue the exploration he stared earlier.  He kissed his way down my neck, working his way to my nipples.  Sucking one in his mouth while he worked the other one with his fingers.

 

“Fucking hell,” I said in pure pleasure.  I needed him to hurry up and take off my pants.  He left my nipples and worked his way down my stomach, past my belly button, and down my dark trail of hair leading to my cock.  Derek glanced up one last time before unbuttoning my jeans, sliding them down my hips and legs, taking my boxers with them. 

 

A sound of approval came from Derek as he eyed my cock straining for attention.  He licked his lips, crawling up the bed, and then leaned down sweeping his tongue from the base of my dick to the tip.  My hips jolted up and he pinned me back down.  With his left hand on my hip to keep me steady, he took my dick in his right hand while his mouth descended to take the tip.  

 

“Holy shit,” I said in a rush.  His mouth was warm and moist.  As he squeezed the base of my cock he sucked on the tip.  If he kept this up I’d blow in no time and I needed him naked and inside me before that happened.

 

“Derek,” I said trying to get his attention.

 

“Hmmm?”  He answered with his mouth still on my cock.

 

“Derek….I need you naked and inside me about five minutes ago,” I said.

 

Derek pulled back with a “pop” as his mouth left my cock.  “You’re sure?”  He asked.

 

“Yes...very, very sure,” I said enthusiastically.  Pointing to the drawer on the right I said, “lube and condoms.”

 

Derek hesitated before getting up and grabbing the lube and a condom.  Coming back to bed, he just stood there looking at me.  

 

I raised up on my knees in front of him.  “Need some help?” I asked reaching for his jeans.  His eyes searched mine before he placed the lube and condom on the bed allowing me to undress him.  I moved my hands from his jeans and placed them on the hem of his shirt lifting up.  Once his shirt was on the ground I allowed myself to explore Derek’s magnificent chest and abs with my hands until reaching his jeans again.  Licking my lips, I pushed the zipper down, and then pushed his jeans past his hips to discover no underwear.  Oh this man.  

 

Derek stepped out of his jeans and then stood back allowing me to stare at his huge cock.  It was fucking amazing.  I grabbed the condom and opened it; looking up at him for permission.  Derek nodded and I proceeded to cover his cock with it.  Once it was on, I handed him the lube and turned around.  

 

I felt his hand run down the middle of my back down to my ass before removing it again to open the lube.  Derek used his left hand to push my legs wider then pushed his finger in my ass.  I bucked forward at the sensation.  Derek waited for me to adjust then added another finger, stretching me.

 

“Derek….fuck me already,” I said impatiently.  

 

Derek’s hand stilled against my ass before removing his fingers.  I felt him spread me open, and then his tip at my opening.  I pushed toward him, but he placed his hands on my hips to stop me.  Slowly, so fucking slowly, Derek pushed inside me.  I stretched around him like he was made for me.  He didn’t move for what felt like hours, but just before I could plead for him to move, he pulled out of me slowly, pushing his way back in.

 

Derek kept this agonizing pace in the beginning--holding himself back from me.  I pushed against him trying to coax him into moving faster, but he just tightened his grip on my hips, sure to leave bruises.  

 

“Derek….you feel fucking fantastic, but if you don’t start to move faster I am going to lose it,” I told him.  

 

Derek growled in response.  His grip got tighter as he pulled out then pushed in a bit faster and harder.  A whimper escaped and I started to meet each thrust as he moved in and out of me with more force.  Sounds of slapping, groans, and heavy breaths filled the room as Derek began to pound into me.

 

“Ah shit yes….Derek fuck me…” I told him.  This seemed to spark a fire in him. No longer trying to hold himself back,  Derek lifted me up by the hips and started to pound into me with an intensity I have never felt.  I was going to be sore in the best possible way tomorrow.  I could feel my orgasm creeping up faster and faster.  I reached out in front of me and grabbed the sheets in my hands letting out a jumbled groan of Derek’s name.

 

Derek fucked me through my orgasm, and then shouted out my name as he found his own release.  Collapsing on top of me Derek placed his forehead on my back trying to steady his breathing.  Minutes passed with us trying to ground ourselves.  Derek kissed my back and pulled out of me.  I rolled onto my back and watched him walk toward the bathroom to get rid of the condom.  

 

When he came back in, he looked thoroughly fucked and content, but there was a shadow looming I didn’t want to face.  Derek watched me for a minute before crawling back in bed with me.  He curled up by my side laying his head over my heart.  I moved my hand so I could run my fingers through his hair.  Derek reached down and pulled the covers over us.  He put his hand on my chest and drew small circles.  

 

Neither of us spoke.  What was there to say?  We could ask the questions that needed to be answered tomorrow.  For right now, in this moment, we were enjoying what we just shared.  I can’t speak for him, but I know I have never experienced anything like it before.  

 

Derek’s small circles would stop, pick up again before stopping for good.  He had fallen asleep.  I continued running my hands in his hair and enjoyed the weight of him on my chest.  My eyes became too heavy to fight and my mind couldn’t keep up with my thoughts about what would happen in the morning.

  
In the end it didn’t matter because when I woke up, Derek was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

I noticed the absence of his weight before I opened my eyes.  I reached out my hands and knew that when I did open them, my bed would be empty. My body was riddled with soreness and the memory of what Derek and I did last night.  If it weren’t for that and the smell of sweat, sex, and him, I would think I had dreamt it.  

 

I pulled myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom examining the new bruises that were left.  Light fingerprints were on my hips and a small hickey on my collarbone were gifts from Derek.  The bruise on my face was almost completely gone.  I could probably get away with going into work and it going unnoticed, but decided to ask my neighbor for some cover-up.  I took a long, hot shower, dressed, started the coffee, then made my way next door.  Knocking obnoxiously so she knew it was me, I waited for her to answer.  The door swung open after a minute with the blonde staring back at me.

 

“Hello beautiful,” I said fluttering my lashes at her.  She rolled her eyes trying to fight a smile.

 

“What do you want Stiles?”  She asked trying to act irritated.

 

“You’re not even going to invite me in Ericka?” I asked pretending to be hurt.

“Oh good lord what did I do to deserve you as a neighbor?”  She asked to the heavens, but stepped aside to let me in.  I smiled walking past her and she finally laughed.

 

“So what do you need Stiles?” She asked after shutting her door and turning towards me.

 

“I just need a teeny, tiny bit of cover-up,” I said with my best pleading face.

 

“This have anything to do with last night’s escapades?” She asked crossing her arms.

 

I tried to school my features, “what are you talking about?”

 

Ericka rolled her eyes, “you forget these walls are thin Stiles.  To be fair, it sounded amazing so bravo.”

 

“Well….thank you…...but that’s not why.  I just need to cover up a little bruise on my face.  You know how Scott can get and I just don’t want to deal with it,” I answered her trying not to be embarrassed about her hearing Derek and I last night.

 

Ericka’s face turned from teasing to concerned, “everything Ok?”

 

“Yes! Oh god, I just had a little incident.  This has nothing to do with Derek promise,” I reassured her.

 

She smirked at the mention of Derek’s name.  I rolled my eyes and spoke before she could.  “Are you going to help me or what?”

 

“Of course I am Stiles, what are neighbors for?”  She answered with a chuckle.  I followed her into her bathroom where she took delicate care in covering up the remnants of the bruise.  I kissed her cheek and told her I appreciated it before going back to my apartment.  Filling my travel mug with the coffee I made earlier, I gave myself a little pep talk.  Tonight would be fine.  It doesn’t matter that I had hot sex with my beautiful stranger last night and he didn’t stay or text or call.  If he showed up we would act as if things were the same.  It was just sex between two consenting adults.

 

As I walked to the bar, my mind started to betray me.  Because I didn’t want it to be just sex.  I wanted to wake up to Derek in my bed.  I don’t do well with not knowing where I stand with people and I don’t have a filter or the social grace to care about what is deemed appropriate.  If I don’t know what the expectations are it leaves things up to me and that’s never a good thing.  If it’s left up to me then as soon as he walks through the door I would go to him, pull him to me and kiss the hell out of him; making it clear to everyone that he is mine.  If it’s left up to me, he would come home with me tonight and we will replay what happened last night, but this time he will stay.  We’ll wake up together and share sweet kisses in the morning.  I’ll make coffee and breakfast while he watches me.  The problem with all that is I have no clue if that’s even close to what Derek wants and he’s not the type to come out and say it.  Maybe I was just a quick fuck that he needed to get out of his system.  Maybe last night was the one and only time that would happen and he didn’t stay because he got what he wanted from me.  

 

I stopped in front of the bar and took in a long, steadying breath, and then released it.  I told myself to shut off my brain for the night.  I just need to do my job.  Don’t think about Derek or his kisses or the bruises he left on my hips.  I shook my head hard to clear it, took another long breath, and then entered the bar.  

 

Isaac was behind the bar cleaning a glass and looked up when I walked in.  “Hey dude!  You good?”  He asked.

 

I came around the bar as I answered, “yeah I’m good.  Just needed a mental health day I guess.”

 

Isaac put down the glass he was cleaning and looked at me.  After a minute passed and I was starting to feel uncomfortable, he finally spoke, “well I think it did you some good.  You look….different.”

 

Well that’s what happens when you get thoroughly fucked after a very long dry spell.  I laughed off his comment and said, “thanks?”  Stepping around him to wipe the counter I’m sure was clean.  Before he could say anything else Scott came out from the back.

 

“Oh hey!”  He said when he saw me, coming in for a hug.  When he pulled back he looked at me like Isaac did.  “You’re good?”  He said as more of a statement than a question.  

 

“All good bro,” I answered with a bright smile.  Scott gave me a smile back before turning to Isaac who had started cleaning another glass.  After a few moments of silence Scott turned to me.  “Hey Stiles.”  I looked up expectantly.

 

“Derek stopped by last night…..”  Scott started saying before trailing off.  I turned my gaze back to the counter to hide the blush I couldn’t stop and tried to play it off.  “Oh yeah...he texted me.  I told him I’d be in tonight.  It’s all good.”

 

Scott didn’t say anything so I chanced a look at him.  Both he and Isaac were looking at me.  Before I could say anything Scott spoke up, “good….that’s good Stiles.”  I hated the hurt that crept in his eyes.  He knew I was holding something back from him, but would wait for me to share it with him.  When I looked at Isaac he was still debating whether or not to call me out.  He decided against it and gave his attention back to the glass.

 

People slowly started to come in as the hours passed, but no sign of Derek or Laura.  I wanted to text to see if they were coming in, but fought the urge.  I did, however; check my phone incessantly for the first three hours waiting for a text from Derek.  It never came and the bar got slammed from nine until one.  It was a good distraction and I hadn’t had any time to think about Derek until the door opened a little before last call and I felt the familiar feeling of being watched.  I looked toward the door and there he was in all his glory.  He stood just inside the door watching me for several seconds before making his way to the bar.  Laura wasn’t with him tonight.  I broke my gaze away from him to announce last call and pour another beer.  I grabbed another glass and filled an order for Derek, taking it to him at the end of the bar.  

 

Sliding the beer in front of him I said, “You’re late tonight.”  He didn’t say anything back, but looked over my face, down to my lips, then back up.  I felt the blush creeping up my neck and turned to fill more drinks for the last time tonight.  

 

Over the next hour, Derek watched me, but said nothing.  We ushered out our last customer and started the closing routine while the crew counted their tips.  Derek finished his beer and Isaac took his glass from him.  I heard him make small talk with Scott and Isaac, even said a few words to Matt and Heather before they left, but nothing was said between us.  

 

“Well, that’s it.  I’m heading out,” I announced.  Scott and Isaac offered hugs and said goodnight to both Derek and I.  Derek had stood up and started walking toward the door with a wave and “night guys.”  At first I thought he was just going to leave, but he paused by the door waiting for me.  As I approached, he opened the door and walked past him not looking back at my friends, who I’m sure were watching.

 

I was waiting on the sidewalk looking at the ground waiting for the door to close behind Derek.  I finally looked up into questioning hazel eyes.

 

“So….I’m going to grab a coffee before heading home.  I can text you when I get home if you want,” I said.  Derek looked back at me for a few seconds before responding.

 

“I would feel better if I walked with you…..if you don’t mind,” he answered.  I squinted my eyes at him as if it would help me process everything. I just nodded, words escaping me, and turned toward Chasseur.  Derek fell into step with me and we walked in silence the two blocks to the coffee shop.

 

We walked in together heading toward the counter.  This was the only time I’ve ever been disappointed to see Allison behind the counter.  As we approached, she looked up, eyes going wide before schooling her expression and smiling, “hi love,” she said leaning over and giving me a hug.  I kissed her cheek saying, “ hey Al.”  She looked over toward Derek and nodded her greeting.  He smiled back at her as she turned her attention back to me.  

 

“Two black coffees?” She asked.  I looked over at Derek and he nodded.  Turning back to Allison I said, “that’d be great.”

 

She hesitated before asking, “for here or to go?”  She said it with such ease, like she would ask any other customer, but we both knew what she was getting at.  I narrowed my eyes at her and I said “to go,” at the same time Derek answered “here.”

 

I turned to Derek, his expression giving nothing away, before turning back to Allison and saying, “here.”  She nodded and began making our drinks.  We walked to the pick-up counter in awkward silence before Derek spoke.  “We don’t have to stay Stiles, I just thought that’s what you wanted.”

 

I didn’t know what the hell I wanted.  I closed my eyes, tilting my head down and said, “No it’s fine.”

 

More silence stretched before Allison handed us our drinks.  I mouthed, “Love you,” before turning toward my booth.  It felt weird to be sitting with Derek in my sanctuary, especially if you think about the first time we met.  I sank down on the cushion, took a sip of my coffee, and then leaned back closing my eyes.  We needed to talk about last night.  Even if it was just so he could tell me it was a one time thing, I needed to know what the hell we were doing, but wanted to make sure it stays between us for now.  

 

I opened my eyes trying to find Allison.  She was at the register counting money and receipts.  I took a deep breath before looking at Derek and saying, “so….”  It wasn’t the best opener, but I really didn’t know what to start with.  He looked up waiting for me to continue.  Well shit.

 

Taking a sip of my coffee for courage I continued, “I think we need to talk about last night.”  Derek nodded, but didn’t look at me.  Ok, clearly I’m just going to have to rip the bandaid.  Say my piece and give him a chance to say his.  

 

“Look.  I don’t know if you could tell, but I enjoyed last night.  Like, a lot.  But I need to know where we stand.  Was it just a one night thing?  Do you want it to happen again?  I just need to know where the boundaries lie.  I’m not saying I’ll stick to them.  I have issues with impulse control or really just staying within boundaries that are set for me, but I like you Derek.  And I know that feelings and social situations aren’t your strong suit, so if I have to filter myself, I’d be willing to do that for you.”  I was completely rambling.  I couldn’t help myself.  I was nervous and equally terrified that Derek was going to say he didn’t want me.  So if I kept talking it would prolong him saying it.  

 

But he didn’t say anything, which may have been worse.  He just watched me, searched my face for something unknown to me.  I was getting ready to start another rambling when he finally said something.

 

“Definitely want it to happen again,” he told me.  Ok...I could work with that.

 

I narrowed my eyes at him and began nodding my head.  “Ok…..so what does that look like?”

 

Derek looked back at me with nothing but pure confusion on his face.  I let out a breath before clarifying.  “What I’m asking is, what does that look like, on a day to day basis.  Are you just going to come before last call to walk me home and get laid?  When you come to the bar with Laura, do I act like we are just friends?  Can I kiss you if I want to….in public?  Because if you leave it up to me Derek, I will do what I want whenever I want.  And I just don’t know if you’re comfortable with that, so I would like to know what you want it to look like.”

 

Derek sat quietly for several minutes.  I could see him thinking about it.  I mean, really thinking about every potential situation.  Typically this would be making me squirm, but I allowed him this time to figure out what he wanted from me.  Finally, after what felt like hours, he caught my eyes and said, “I want you and I don’t want you to want anyone else.”

 

“Done,” I said.  I’m completely fine with being exclusive even if it is just fucking.  Derek nodded, satisfied with my answer.

 

“I don’t mind if you tell your friends…..Laura already knows,” he said looking apologetic.  I figured she did.  It would have been easy enough  to figure out and Laura isn’t the type to accept a lie like Scott and Isaac had tonight.  I smiled, willing him to continue.

 

“I don’t mind if you kiss me in public, but just don’t be ridiculous,” he said the last part like he knew me. Maybe he did.  I smiled and rolled my eyes.  “I know how to control myself Derek.”  He looked back at me conveying that he did not believe me and chuckled.  The mood lightened and I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. 

 

“Take me home?”  I said after a minute of silence.  Derek’s eyes snapped up from the spot he was focused on.  Eyes turning hazy, he stood up and reached out his hand for me.  I took it as I slide out of the booth and Derek lead me out of the door never letting go of my hand.  

 

We made it to my apartment hand in hand, only letting go so I could unlock the door.  As soon as I shut the door behind me, Derek was on me.  He spun me around, gripped my ass picking me up, I wrapped my legs around him like I had the night before.  Derek walked to my room placing kisses on my cheek where he knew the bruise was, down my jaw, and to my neck.  Tonight he didn’t gently place me on the bed, but dropped me with little care, frantic to get his clothes off. Following his lead, I took off my shirt while kicking off my shoes, and then pushing my jeans down.  Just as my jeans hit the floor, Derek pushed me back on the bed and took my mouth with his.  

 

There was no hesitation, no slow, timid kisses, but frantic need.  Our naked bodies rocked together and the need to feel him grew.  I didn’t need to tell him this time, he felt it.  Derek went to the draw he knew held the lube and condoms.  Making quick time, the condom was in place and his finger was inside me.  My hips bucked up, but this time he added another finger instead of allowing me time to adjust.  

 

“I’m ready Derek, just fuck me,” I told him.  He removed his fingers, spread my legs, pushing my knees up, he picked up my hips and entered me in one swift stroke.  

 

“Fuck!’ I yelled out.  Derek groaned as he entered me and began a steady rhythm, picking up the pace with each thrust.  I placed my hands on his forearms to steady myself, matching each thrust.  I watched as sweat dotted Derek’s forehead and he bit his lip.  My grip on his forearms tightened as I started to feel the familiar signs of my incoming orgasm.  

 

“I’m close Derek….so fucking close,” I told him.  A low rumble settled in his throat as he lifted me a little higher and began fucking me with such force I thought he might break me.  With one final thrust, Derek held my hips in place as we found our release together, yelling incoherent satisfaction.  

 

Derek pulled out of me and dropped behind me pulling me to him.  We laid there for...I don’t even know how long, trying to come back from the pleasure induced coma we seemed to have fallen in.  Derek kissed my shoulder before getting up and discarding the condom in the bathroom.  I turned to lay on my back with my arms above my head.  

 

Derek crawled into bed with me, curling around me like he had the night before, head placed over my heart.  My hands found their way back to his hair as his fingers traced circles on my chest.  We fell asleep together again, and just like the morning before I found myself tangled in my bedsheets alone.  

 

Maybe I should have asked him to stay.  “Next time,” I told myself with a smile.  Because we’ll definitely be doing this again.


	10. Chapter 10

I was late opening the bar this morning, but thankfully no one was waiting.  I rushed around pulling down chairs, turning on lights and the jukebox, and making sure we were ready.  Ned and Wyatt came in about an hour after I had arrived along with a couple who looked like they just left an event or were going to one.  I busied myself with small talk and filling beers until Scott joined me at the bar.  He just nodded and smiled at me.  No greeting was attached and I could tell he was sulking.

 

I made my way over to him, “what’s wrong Scott?” I asked him.  He shrugged his shoulders, but didn’t say anything.  I placed my hand on his shoulder and asked again, “come on bro, talk to me.”  Scott sighed dramatically before saying, “how was your coffee date?”

 

I rolled my eyes.  Of course he’s pouting that Allison saw me in Chasseur with Derek and I haven’t shared anything with him about what’s been happening.  “Look Scott, I know I told you I would keep you informed, but things just happened and I wanted to understand what it was before I said anything,” I told him honestly.

He looked up at me with sad eyes.  He was too good at guilt trips.  “But you know what it is now?”  He said pleading with me for some type of information that no one else had.  I sighed and looked down at the counter removing my hand from his shoulder.

 

“Yeah….I know enough,” I told him.

 

“So enlighten me,” Scott said.

 

So I told him.  Not about being jumped, but that he came by my place and things got interesting.  I told him about our convo last night and him leaving again this morning.  “Please don’t make it weird.  I don’t want to push him too hard too fast,” I told Scott after explaining the last 48 hours.

 

“You really like him?”  Scott asked.

 

I nodded, “yeah, yeah I do Scott.  He’s guarded, but the glimpses I do get, it makes me want more,” I told him honestly.  Scott smiled and slapped my back.  “Then I’m happy for you bro.  And I’ll do my best not to be weird,” he said winking at me.  I laughed and he spoke again, “but you will have to answer to Allison and Isaac.”  My face fell for a second.  Allison will eat it up and be excited for this new potential romance, but Isaac doesn’t trust easily.  I smiled again and said, “I will.”  Two more customers came in so we parted to greet them.  The day moved on slowly with customers coming in and out.  

 

Derek and Laura showed up just before seven and took a seat at the bar.  I smiled at Laura's smirk and winked at her brother.  The smile he gave me caused a blush to rise up from my neck.  Turning, I began filling their beers.  Placing their beers in front of them Laura finally spoke, “How you been Stiles?”  She said brightly.  Derek rolled his eyes next to her and took a sip of his beer.

 

“You know, I feel fantastic lately.  I started a new workout routine and I’ve never felt so thoroughly worked in my life,” I told her.  Derek choked on the drink he was taking and Laura just smiled back at me.  

 

“Now that you mention it, you are glowing,” Laura countered.  

 

I leaned in as if to tell her a secret, “life-altering Laura.  Like, you feel it in places you never knew existed.”  Laura’s smile grew mischievous , but before she could say anything else Derek interjected.  

 

“Ok seriously guys, I’m right here.”  My gaze turned to his and I smiled looking him from head to chest and back up slowly.  

 

“Yes you are,” I said in my best seductive voice.  A blush hit his cheeks.  Trying to hide it, he took another sip of his beer. 

 

Taking mercy on him, I turned back to Laura.  “How’s the business?”  I asked changing the subject.  Derek visibly deflated beside me.

 

“It’s going really well.  We’ve hired a good team and have found a few families that need our help.  We are still trying to build partnerships with local groups and companies that may be able to provide services, but some of our New York contacts have come through for us,” she explained.

 

“That’s really great.  Do you need counseling services still?”  I asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s one of them.  We’ve reached out to a few practices and a women’s shelter that provides those services, but haven’t gotten a response.  A church reached out so we are meeting with them tomorrow,” Laura answered.  

 

“Heather will be in Tuesday you should talk to her.  She’s finishing her doctorate in psychology and has worked and done internships with a lot of local companies, shelters, practices, and other non-profits.”

 

“That would be great, thanks Stiles,” Laura said genuinely, reaching out for my hand and squeezing it.  I looked over at Derek and he was looking at me with a tenderness I’ve never seen from him.  I smiled at him and he returned it.

 

Scott came over and started a conversation with Derek and Laura while I served more customers.  As the night went on, they stayed at the bar and talked to Allison who showed up around nine, Isaac, Scott, and I.  I watched Derek engage with everyone more than he ever has and it sent flutters in my stomach.  

 

“Hey,” Derek said as I came back to the bar after clearing a table.  Allison and Laura were talking beside him.  I leaned in, elbows on the counter, and gave him an expectant look.  Derek’s gaze moved to my mouth then back to my eyes.  “I’m going to take Laura home then come back,” he said.

 

“Ok,” I responded with a knowing smile.  Derek hesitated, then closed the gap, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips.  It was a promise for what was to come later.  When he pulled back I felt eyes on us.  I turned to the left and both Laura and Allison were smiling.  I rolled my eyes and said, “goodnight Laura.”

 

“Goodnight Stiles,” she said winking at me and standing up.  Allison stood with her and hugged her, then Derek before they walked toward the door.  Sitting back down, she turned to me smiling.

 

“Stop,” I said unable to fight the smile that broke out on my face.  I could feel the blush too.

 

“You guys are adorable,” she said with hearts in her eyes.  

 

“Get a grip Al, it’s still new,” I told her.

 

“But that’s when it’s the best!” She said enthusiastically.

 

I just shook my head at her and laughed.  The rest of the night went by slowly with anticipation of Derek returning and what would happen when he walked me home.  Just like the night before he showed up right before I announced last call.  We walked straight to my apartment, hand in hand.  

 

We didn’t make it to the bedroom.  As soon as I closed the door, Derek pushed me up against it, pinning my arms above my head and biting at my ear and neck.

 

“I can’t get enough of you Stiles.  You make me feel like a fucking addict,” Derek told me in my ear as his hands pushed my pants down.  As I stepped out of them and removed my shirt, Derek stripped out of his clothes.  He turned me around and pushed my back against the door.  Kissing his way down my body, he wrapped his hand around my dick and squeezed.  

 

“Ahh,” I cried out bucking forward.  Derek removed his hand and covered my dick with his mouth instead.  Pulling me all way in then back out.  He sat on the ground and pulled me to him.  I lowered on top of him, groaning as he entered me.  We stared at each other before I lifted myself up and lowered back down.  Derek moved his hands behind him to hold himself and let me control the pace.  I started slow, allowing myself to adjust to him and then picked up the pace.  As I moved faster Derek could no longer control himself.  He laid down, placed his hands on my hips, and then bucked into me hard.  My hands flew to his chest as I arched my back.  Derek fucked me as he had the other two nights--with a wildness he couldn’t control and I reveled in it.

 

A loud groan ripped from Derek as he came and I followed him.  Derek sat up and started placing soft kisses on my forehead, cheek, mouth, and nose.  He kissed me slowly for several minutes before pulling himself of out of me and standing.  Reaching out his hand to me he said, “let’s go to bed.”  I took his hand and followed him into my bedroom.  He let me climb in first then crawled in beside me.  Derek covered us with the blankets and settled into me, head over my heart.  I ran my fingers in his hair and lulled him to sleep.  

 

Listening to his soft breaths I willed myself to stay up so I could tell Derek to stay when he tried to leave.  But Derek’s soft breathing and warm weight soothed me and soon my fingers stopped combing his hair and my eyes fluttered shut.

 

Just like the other two mornings, I woke up to an empty bed, but this time it left a pit in my stomach.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The week passed by with Derek and I falling into our new routine.  Some nights he would come in with Laura, leave to walk her home, then return for me.  Other nights he would show up at last call and wait for me to finish.  I talked to Isaac about my new found relationship with Derek and he was surprisingly cool about it.  He said as long as I was happy, he was happy.  Thinking about it, I was overall happy.  Most nights when Derek took me home we ended up in a tangle of limbs and sweat, just to fall asleep together.  But there were a few nights when we were too tired for anything more than lazy kisses and cuddling.  As awesome as the sex was, this became my favorite time with Derek.

 

He asked me about growing up in a small California town with a sheriff for a father.  I told him about the first day I met Scott in Kindergarten, losing my mom, my dad, and my love for baseball.  He watched me, listening intently and stroked my hair.  “A boy with his bat,” he said with a smile.  I smiled back and asked him about his love for baseball.  This was safe territory.  He could decide how much he wanted to say and as always, there was very little mention of his family.  

 

I did learn that his uncle Peter and he had a close bond since he was a boy and that’s where his love for the game grew.  His father was a successful lawyer and gone a lot.  Peter filled the uncle and father role sometimes too well.  Any time the conversation would move to him or his family, Derek would start kissing me, distracting me  so I couldn’t ask all the questions I wanted to know.  

 

Even as I felt us growing closer, Derek still never stayed the whole night.  Each morning I would wake up with an empty bed and the memory of lingering kisses and touches.  I tried to tell myself to be patient, but every morning I woke up alone, I felt him take a little piece of myself with him.  

 

It was Sunday again and I showed up to the bar just as Isaac had started to take down the chairs.  “What’s up,” I said as a way of greeting.  Isaac offered a smile and continued what he was doing.  The day passed slowly, slower than a usual Sunday and Derek, Laura, and Allison were the only people sitting at the bar besides Ned and Wyatt.  There were some people playing pool and a group in a booth.  

 

We were all talking when a group of three guys walked into the bar.  I immediately felt anxious and looked toward the door.  My gaze locked onto dark eyes and the night I was jumped flashed before me.  I gripped the bar feeling dizzy.

 

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek asked reaching out for me.  I looked at him, but couldn’t focus, and then looked back toward the man who was eyeing me occasionally.  Derek followed my gaze then turned back to me sharply.  I could feel everyone else looking on as well.

 

“Is that him?”  Derek asked with murder in his eyes.  

 

“Is that who?”  Scott asked concerned.  Derek didn’t need me to answer, he saw it written on my face.  Before I knew what was happening, Derek pushed out of his chair and rushed toward the man from the alley.

 

“Derek stop!” I yelled in vain.  Derek was on him pushing him out the door.

“Shit,” I said leaping over the bar and rushing outside.  Scott and Isaac were fast behind me.  When I pushed the door open I saw Derek on top of the man, his hand on his throat, he was leaning in whispering something in his ear.  The man’s eyes went wide as he tried in vain to pull Derek’s hand from his throat.  The man’s friends had joined us outside, but Scott and Isaac held them back.  

 

“Derek, let him go,” I said pleading with him.  When Derek didn’t move or respond I walked toward him and placed my hand on his shoulder, “Derek….it’s Ok….I’m Ok.”  

 

Derek’s hand moved from the man’s neck and he turned to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my stomach.  He was shaking and breathing hard.  I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head shushing him and telling him everything was OK.  The man and his friends had ran off down the street and Laura and Allison joined us outside.

 

“What the fuck was that man?”  Isaac asked.  I ignored him and bent down to face Derek.  I cupped his face and kissed him softly.  Derek’s hands met mine on his face and he closed his eyes placing his forehead against mine.  

 

“Seriously Stiles?  What the fuck dude?”  Isaac said impatiently.  I kissed Derek’s forehead before standing and turning toward my friends.  Derek stood with me, taking my hand in his and intertwining our fingers.  

 

“It’s really not that big of a deal guys…..” I started.

 

“Fuck that!”  Scott said.  I let out a breath and shook my head.  Derek leaned in and said, “just tell them Stiles.”

 

Feeling trapped, I explained, “Do you remember the night I said I couldn’t come in?”  Everyone just looked back at me for me to continue.  “Well, I did feel like shit, but the reason was because I was jumped a block from Chasseur on my way home.”

 

Laura and Allison gasped while Scott and Isaac cursed.  “Why didn’t you tell us?”  Scott asked hurt.  It made me feel like even more shit.  

 

“Because it really wasn’t that bad and I didn’t want you to worry,” I said weakly.  

 

“That’s fucked up Stiles.  We don’t keep shit from each other, you know that,” Isaac told me.

 

“I know….I’m sorry,” I said.

 

Allison wrapped me up in a hug and I let go of Derek’s hand so I could hug her back.  She had tears in her eyes and it almost broke me.  “I’m Ok Al, I’m so sorry,” I whispered in her ear squeezing her tighter.  

 

“Well, good job kicking his ass Derek.  Let me buy you a beer,” Isaac said walking toward the door.  Derek looked at me not wanting to leave me, but Scott looked like he had some things to say.  I kissed his cheek and watched as he followed Isaac, Laura, and Allison back inside the bar.

 

I couldn’t bring myself to look at Scott who was watching me with a mixture of hurt and anger.  “We don’t keep secrets like that Stiles.  Not since we were five.  Why didn’t you tell me?”  Scott said with the hurt carrying more weight in his voice.  

 

“I don’t know…..I just didn’t want you to freak out on me,”  I told him lamely.

 

“I call bullshit,” Scott said.

 

I looked up, “That’s the truth Scott.  I didn’t want to have this conversation. I didn’t want to add more stress to your plate.  You’re already stressed about things changing I didn’t want to add to that.”

 

“So you kept something from me.  Oh yeah, makes sense.  Great way to reassure me that things aren’t changing,” he responded sarcastically.

 

I threw up my hands, “What do you want me to say Scott?  That being jumped, even though I fought back, made me feel like I did in high school and I couldn’t stomach it!  I couldn’t handle telling you and having you look at me like you’re looking at me right now?” I yelled, not realizing I had felt that way.

 

Scott’s eyes softened, “looking at you how?”

 

“Like I’ve done something wrong and you’ve had to bail me out again.  Like you’re disappointed, but I’m your best friend so you just let it go.”

 

“That’s how you really feel Stiles?”  Scott asked sounding confused.

 

I shook my head, “No Scott, not since high school.  Those are just the feelings that it stirred up in me and I wanted to forget them.  So I didn’t tell you so we could avoid this conversation.”

 

“Stiles, I just don’t want to feel like I don’t know what’s going on in your life.  You can tell me anything.  If I’ve made you feel any way that makes you feel you can’t then I’m sorry,” Scott said softly.  

 

“It’s just me dude.  Every once in awhile my insecurities come creeping up.  I’ll do better, promise.”

 

Scott pulled me in for hug and we stayed in this embrace for a few minutes before people pushed past us to get into the bar.  We broke apart and followed them in.  Everyone was sitting at the bar, but the conversation was few and far between.  I turned to Scott, “you mind if I take Derek home?”  Scott smiled and nodded.  

 

I walked up behind him sitting on the bar stool and wrapped my arms around his waist placing a kiss just below his ear.  “Wanna take me home?” I whispered.  Derek turned around in my embrace and kissed me.  Cupping my face he deepened the kiss pushing his tongue past my lips.  Someone cleared their throat behind Derek and we broke apart slowly.  I opened my eyes and said, “was that a yes?”  His only response was a smile as he stood up and took my hand in his.

 

“Can you get a ride home?”  Derek asked his sister.  She smiled and said, “yeah Isaac can take me home, I have to talk to him about something anyway.”  Isaac looked over confused then said, “Yeah sure, I can take her home,” to Derek.  He nodded his thanks and pulled me toward the door.

 

That night Derek kissed every inch of my body slowly before consuming me in every way.  It was slow and gentle.  Everything it’s never been before.  He took great care in each thrust as he pulled out of me and slowly pushed back in.  He kissed my forehead, nose, cheek, and mouth and ran his nose along my cheek.  Neither of us tried to quicken our pace or say anything.  We enjoyed each other finding our release together after an hour of what could only be described as love-making.  

 

As we laid wrapped up in each other, my hands running through his hair and Derek tracing circles on my chest, then placing kisses in the middle of them; I whispered “stay.”  Derek didn’t say anything, just placed another kiss on my chest.  My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

 

I woke up as the sun was rising and searched the bed for Derek.  He was gone.  My chest tightened around my heart and I rolled over pushing my face in the pillow that smelled like him and cried.

 


	12. Chapter 12

To say I was cranky was putting it mildly.  Waking up to no Derek hurt more than I wanted to admit and so I pushed it down as far as I could and let it turn into anger.  I went into the bar and went straight to my office.  I put in my earbuds and focused on work. 

 

Usually, I’d text Derek throughout the day, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.  Scott and Isaac came in, sensed my mood, and gracefully bowed out leaving me alone.  Today was a strictly work day and I was focused.  Derek texted me around four and I ignored it.  Childish? Probably, but that’s where I was at today.

 

Derek: Hey...how’s your day going?

 

An hour passed with no response from me and he texted again.

Derek:  Stiles….you Ok?

 

I ignored it again.  Let him worry a little bit.  Thirty minutes later Scott is knocking on my door.  I looked up as he walked in taking the earbuds out of my ears.

 

“Uh...are you ignoring Derek?”  Scott asked.

 

“What?”  I asked.

 

“He called the bar looking for you.  He said he’s texted a few times with no response and that’s unlike you.  Are you Ok?”  Scott explained.

 

“What did you tell him?” I asked not able to look at him in the eyes.

 

“I said you were in your office buried in work.  You probably just hadn’t seen the texts.”  

 

I nodded.  “Ok thanks,” I said.

 

“Stiles…,” Scott started.

 

“I’m just….I just need a break to think Ok?” I said finally looking up at him.  Scott nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs across from me.  

 

“Why don’t you talk it out?”  Scott said looking at me expectantly.  He knows me too well.

 

I let out a deep sigh before starting.  “Things were going good you know?  I like him and he seems to like me too.  The chemistry is off the charts, but in the moments that we are just laying around and just together are my favorite.”  Scott just listened and waited for me to continue.  “But he never stays Scott,” I said looking up at him.  “I wake up every morning alone and it’s slowly killing me.  Last night was different with us.  It felt different and I asked him to stay, but he wasn’t there when I woke up.”

 

Scott watched me for a minute before replying, “that’s tough.”

 

I rolled my eyes, “thanks,” I replied with a chuckle.

 

“Hey, I said talk it out.  I didn’t say I was going to be able to help you.”

 

Laughing, I said, “true, where’s Allison when I need her?”

 

“Hey!” Scott protested, laughing with me.

 

A few minutes passed before Scott spoke again, “Look.  You like him and it doesn’t take a genius to see that he is crazy about you.  So I say you gotta make a decision.  Either you ask him why he won’t stay or be patient.”

 

I knew he was right.  I just didn’t know if I was ready to ask him.  I nodded in response and he smiled.

 

“You could at least respond to his text,” Scott said again.

 

“Ok ok!” I conceded laughing.  I picked up my phone and saw I had a missed call from my dad and Derek.

 

“Crap, my dad called,” I told Scott.  He stood up and walked toward the door giving me a thumbs up before leaving.  I shot Derek a quick text before calling my dad back.  He picked up after two rings.

 

“Hello son,” he said as a greeting.

 

“Hey dad.  Sorry I missed your call I was talking business with Scott,” I told him.

 

“Not a problem kid,” he responded.

 

“So what’s up?” I asked a little anxious.  

 

“Oh...right.  You know how you were going to come down in a few weeks?” He asked.

 

“Yeah…” I answered trailing off.

 

“Well I was talking with Melissa and she had said she wanted to come up and surprise Scott.  So I thought I could just ride with her and we would make the trip to Portland this time,” he responded.

 

“Oh that would be great!” I responded.  I loved when my dad came up to Portland.  It happened so little.

 

“Great.  Melissa is rearranging her schedule and I’m in the middle of a case, but we should be able to come up in a few weeks or so.  I’ll give you definite dates when I have them.”

 

“You made my day dad.  I can’t wait for you to come up,”  I said feeling the anger I was feeling for Derek earlier fade away.  

 

“Glad to hear it son.  Remember, don’t tell Scott.  It’s a surprise,” my dad warned.

 

“Got it,” I said.

 

We talked for another twenty minutes before hanging up.  I had heard a beep indicating an incoming text while I was on the phone.  After hanging up with my dad  I checked to see a new text waiting from Derek.

 

Derek:  I have a late meeting, but could come by with pizza after?

 

Bribing me with food.  It worked.  And the fact that it took way too much energy to be angry with him.  I don’t want to be angry with him and I really don’t know how I would feel spending the night without him.  So I texted him back.

 

Stiles: Sounds great!

 

Derek arrived a little after seven with pizza and wings.  We ate and caught up on our day.  I told him about my dad coming up and he said he would love to meet him.  It threw me off.  He couldn’t even stay the night, but wanted to meet my dad.  Some of the irritation I felt earlier started to creep back in and Derek sensed it. 

 

We watched Captain America, another indication he knew I was in a mood.  He didn’t try to make a move, but we cuddled.  As the night went on I couldn’t stand the tension between us.  I didn’t want to talk about why he wouldn’t stay or how waking up alone made me feel so instead I started to kiss his neck and pushed my hand in his pants.

 

Derek watched me, but he didn’t say anything or try to take over.  I pushed Derek’s shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.  Kissing his way down his muscular chest, I ran my teeth over his nipple.  Derek hissed in response so I kissed it to sooth it working my way down his stomach.  I got on my knees in front of him and started to undo his jeans.  Derek sat up and helped me remove them.  Again, no boxers or underwear to be removed, I took his pants all the way off and grabbed his growing cock with my hand.  Derek shivered beneath my touch and I looked up at him before covering his tip with my mouth.  

 

Derek closed his eyes leaning his head on the back of the couch while his fingers tangled in my hair.  I lowered my mouth all the way down his cock to the base, coming back up slowly sweeping my tongue.  Derek’s hips started to move in tandem with my mouth, but I pushed my hands on his hip to still him.  I was in control tonight and he needed to let me be.  He must have understood because his hips stopped their movement and sank back into the couch.  

 

I continued my assault on his dick and reveled in the feel of Derek straining to not take over.  I pulled back and told him, “bedroom.”  I stood up, stripping off my clothes, headed to my room not waiting for him.  I opened the draw and pulled out a condom and the lube.  Derek came up behind me and waited for me to direct him.  

 

I pushed him on the bed and immediately climbed on top of him kissing his mouth hard.  Derek kissed me back and we became frantic for each other.  I pushed his hands above his head and pulled back looking at him.  “Tonight’s mine,” I told him breathless.

 

He stared back at me, and then finally nodded.  I kissed him again, softer this time, then moved to his neck, down his chest and stomach, to his dark patch of hair; using my tongue to trace his dick.  When I was done exploring his body I told him to turn over.  Derek did as I asked, pushing up on his hands and knees.

 

I put on the condom and lathered my fingers with the lube.  I used my other hand to trace the small of his back, and then down his ass.  I spread his cheek allowing me access and pushed one finger into his ass.  Derek let out a whimper and pushed forward on his knees.  I let him adjust to my finger before pulling it out and then pushing it back in.  He began to rock with me so I added another finger.  Derek started to move again, a good indication that he was ready; so I removed my fingers and pressed the tip of my dick to his opening.  

 

I pushed in slowly, closing my eyes at the feeling of his warmth surrounding me.  Once I was all the way in, I stopped to let him adjust.  

 

“Move Stiles,”  Derek directed.  I opened my eyes and did as he asked.  Slowly pulling out, I pushed back in, setting a tortuous pace for the both of us.  Derek’s hips started to move with me, and I picked up the pace.  With each thrust I pushed in harder and faster, trying to extinguish the anger I had felt earlier.

 

“Fucking hell Stiles,”  Derek called out as I rocked into him.  It’s the most vocal he’s ever been and it was fueling my need for him.  I gripped his hips and continued to push into him with a frantic pace.  I could feel the buildup in the base of my spine and started to pound into him harder.

 

“Fuck me Stiles…..yes….”  Derek called out again.  One, two more thrusts and we were screaming out each other’s names. I held onto his hips as I unloaded everything I had into him, and then collapsed on top of him. Our breaths were the only sounds filling the room.  I finally pulled out of him and walked to the bathroom to discard the condom.  I looked at myself in the mirror before walking back to my bedroom.  

 

Derek was almost in the same position except he had gone flat on his stomach. I hesitated by the bed before he looked up at me and said, “come here.”  I crawled in beside him and he instantly curled around me.  Head on my shoulder, hand over my heart, he began tracing my chest.  My hands found their home in his hair.  

 

We didn’t talk the rest of the night and I didn’t ask him to stay knowing he wouldn’t.  We fell into our routine again and I stared up at the ceiling.  Derek knew I needed tonight.  It was my way of communicating how I felt about him not staying.  I wanted more from him, but he wasn’t ready to give it.  So I’m going to try to be patient.  Because having this piece of him is enough for now.  I just have to have faith that things will change.


	13. Chapter 13

Things did change.  He wasn’t staying the night, but he was more attentive and reached out more than he ever has.  I would wake up to a text from him wishing me a good day or even saying he missed me.  We went to dinner and took a walk in the park hand in hand.  He talked about playing baseball in high school and getting a scholarship to Syracuse.  He always thought he’d go pro, but after the accident baseball didn’t seem to be as important as it was.  He changed his major to business and set a path for himself that would allow him to take care of Cora and Laura.

 

I learned that his favorite color was blue, he loved most breakfast items with cinnamon in the morning--french toast, pancakes, toast, but didn’t like eggs no matter how they were cooked.  Every day he gave me a little more and I took it all in.  He made sure to skate around what happened to his family, especially Peter.  I got the impression that losing him was the hardest to deal with.

 

When he took me home, as soon as we closed the door we were on each other.  Holding each other back all day and night, just to be unleashed behind my door.  We took turns leading and we learned each other’s bodies and what each other liked.  It was everything I ever wanted when falling in love with someone--and I was falling hard for Derek.  

 

It’s been a month, but I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.  And if I examined everything he’s said, everything he’s done, and the way he looks and touches me, I could guess he may be falling too.

 

We weren’t the only two changing either.  Ever since Isaac took Laura home they have been acting sketchy.  Both Derek and I grilled them separately thinking something happened between them, but they both denied it.  If they didn’t hook up, they were hiding something.  

 

Even Scott and Allison were acting on edge.  The wedding was over two months away, so we could all just assume it was that, but I know my best friend, and something else is going on.  

 

I opened the bar on Thursday just like any other day.  Ned and Wyatt were through the door before I had the jukebox going.

 

“Hey guys, I’ll get you your drinks in just a sec,” I told them as they sat at the bar.  They nodded and continued their conversation.  

 

I made my way back to the bar, poured their beers, and turned to hand them over, when I noticed something I’ve never noticed before.  Ned was leaning into Wyatt, smiling at something he said.  Wyatt brushed his fingers across Ned’s chin and told him to “shut up”.  They looked at each other like Derek and I look at each other and I couldn’t believe I’ve never seen it.  I put their beers in front of them and asked, “how long?”

 

Looking a bit confused, Ned finally answered, “twenty-two years.”  Wyatt smiled at Ned and kissed his cheek.

 

I shook my head, “why hadn’t I noticed before?”  I asked more to myself then to them.

 

Wyatt shrugged, “you’ve been a bit preoccupied lately,” he said smiling.  I laughed before responding, “You guys have been coming in here for years and I never knew.  I don’t think anyone does.”

 

“Scott and Allison know,” Ned told me.

 

“Really?” I said shocked.  I usually pride myself on being the perceptive one.   What else have I not noticed?

 

Ned and Wyatt chuckled, “You’re very good at your job Stiles and people are drawn to you, but when you are here you focus on work.  And lately, you focus on that beautiful man,” Wyatt said.  Ned nudged him, giving him a pout at the ‘beautiful man’ comment.  

 

I thought about what they said and agreed.  I’ve been stuck in a routine since opening the bar and haven’t seen much past that.  Then Derek came in and blew everything up and he has been taking all my energy.  I smiled, “Well, I’m glad I know now.  From now on I’m going to start paying a little more attention.”  Ned and Wyatt saluted their beers at me and I left them to finish taking down the chairs.  As I worked my way around the bar making sure everything was ready I told myself to start paying more attention to what was going on around me.

 

Heather came in an hour after opening and took her place behind the bar.  “What are you doing here?” I asked.  

 

“Isaac asked me to cover for him for a few hours.  Said he wouldn’t be in until later,” she answered.  

 

Hmm.  What is he up to?  I shrugged and figured we would know soon enough.  Laura and Derek came in around  seven with Scott and Allison trailing behind them.  When Derek made it to the bar he pulled me to him and gave me a kiss.  I melted into it, savouring the way he tasted.

 

“Get a room,” Laura laughed.

 

“I do have an office….,” I said waggling my eyebrows at Derek.

 

“No.  No office sex,” Scott said from behind me.  I looked over at Allison and she was blushing.  

 

“Spoil sport,” I said.    

 

I got Laura and Derek their beers and noticed Laura kept checking her phone and looking toward the door.

 

“You Ok?” I asked.  Derek looked over at her waiting for her answer.

 

“Fine,” she said taking a long drink from her beer.  We didn’t buy it, but didn’t press.  She wouldn’t tell us anyway.

 

“Hey, where’s Isaac?” Scott asked finally noticing his absence.  Laura’s face went a little white before finishing the last of her beer.

 

“Heather said he had something to do and would be in later,” I answered watching Laura.  I took her glass and gave her a refill.  

 

People started coming in steadily and I forgot about Isaac’s mystery absence.  Derek and Laura never made it to the pool tables, but just sat at the bar with Allison who was drinking club soda.  Every now and then I would stop to talk with them before being pulled away to help a customer.  

 

A little after ten, people started to thin out and I was talking to Derek at the bar.  Laura was working on her fourth beer and wasn’t as subtle with her glances toward the door.  She received a text and went stiff for a minute before taking in a few deep breaths.  Before I could ask her about it, Isaac walked through the door with a woman who looked like Laura’s twin with hazel eyes that matched Derek’s.  

 

They stopped at the door and Laura smiled turning to Derek.  Derek noticed the change in her and followed her gaze toward the door.  “Cora,” he said breathlessly.  

 

Laura didn’t move, but Derek got up slowly and made his way toward his baby sister.  Cora looked nervous, but didn’t have time to react.  Derek put his arms around her, picked her up and hugged her so tight I thought he may crush her.  She squealed and immediately threw her hands around his neck, kicking her feet that were no longer touching the ground.

 

Isaac made his way to the bar as Laura finally made her way to greet her sister, allowing Derek and Cora a moment.  I watched them hug and reconnect with a tears in my eyes.  The smile on Derek’s face was so pure it filled me with a feeling I’ve never felt before.  I looked away and began cleaning the bar, feeling like I was intruding on a private family moment.  

 

Several minutes passed before they made it back to the bar.  Derek’s smile was infectious and I smiled in return.

 

“Stiles, this is Cora,” he introduced as he sat down.  

“It’s so good to finally meet you,” I told her, reaching out my hand for her to take.  She did enthusiastically.

 

“Oh, I’ve heard all about you.  I’m so glad to meet you too Stiles,” she said winking at Laura.

 

Laughing, I looked over at Derek who was watching me, smile still in place.  I looked back at Cora, “want something to drink?”  I asked.

 

“Yes! I heard you had the ability to read people.  So bring me something tasty!”  I laughed, nodding in agreement and turned to the wall lined with beers.  She was very much like Laura, but more open.  She wasn’t like the other girls who came in, that was for sure.  She had an innocence to her still, even with everything she’s gone through.  I decided none of the beers would do, so I moved to the two ciders we carried.  Deciding on the fruitier one, I filled her glass and handed it to her.  She tried to school her face, but was excited.  Taking a sip, she swirled it around in her mouth before swallowing.  Deciding it was good, she took a larger drink before making eye contact with me.

 

“This is….the best drink I think I’ve ever had.  Bravo for knowing I hate the taste of beer,” Cora said smiling.  Derek leaned over and kissed me.  When he pulled back, Cora was watching with a big smile on her face.

 

“What’s it called?”  Laura asked.

 

“This is one of our ciders, Wolfsbane,” I told them.  

 

“Well it’s delicious,” Cora replied taking another drink.  I did a curtsy in thanks and excused myself to help a few customers who approached the bar.  Derek got my attention and motioned toward the pool tables indicating they would be up there.  

 

I looked over throughout the night and watched Derek interact with his sisters and Allison.  Having Cora here seemed to lift a little weight from his shoulders and I couldn’t be happier for him.  Isaac looked like a weight had been lifted from him as well.  Apparently, Laura asked him to pick Cora up from the airport to surprise Derek.

 

Isaac watched Cora like Derek watches me and I couldn’t help the smile that formed at noticing it.  That must have been some ride from the airport.

 

As the night went on, people began leaving for the night.  Soon, Derek, Cora, and Laura were the only ones playing pool and a few people lined the walls in booths.  Scott took Allison home an hour ago and Isaac made his way to the pool area to be near Cora.

 

As I was cleaning the bar of discarded glasses, Cora sat down bringing empty glasses for one last refill.  Before I could take one to fill up, she spoke.  “Laura told me about you,” she started.

I stopped what I was doing and gave her my full attention.  She looked over at her brother who was laughing with Laura before continuing.  

 

“She said she could see glimpses of the old Derek and I wanted desperately to believe her, but didn’t want to get my hopes up.”  She was turning one of the glasses in her hand as she spoke.  “But seeing him tonight, smiling, laughing, and a little less guarded, I believe her.  I see it, so I just wanted to thank you,” she finished.

 

I looked over at Derek and smiled, watching him interact with Laura and Isaac.  “I haven’t done anything special Cora,” I told her.  She stopped turning the glass in her hand and looked up at me again.

 

“But you have Stiles.  I’m guessing he hasn’t told you what happened to our  family?” She asked.  I shook my head and looked down at the counter.  She nodded, looked over at Derek again, and began to tell me what Derek couldn’t.

 

“I was a freshman, Derek a senior, and Laura in her second year at NYU.  Derek was doing a college visit with Laura and I was spending the weekend at a friend’s house.  My parents, little brother, and uncle and wife decided to go to the movies.  On their way home, a semi ran a red light, hitting their vehicle going almost sixty miles per hour.”  Cora wiped a tear that was falling and I squeezed her hand.  

 

“You don’t have to tell me the rest Cora, I get it,” I told her.  Cora looked up at me, then to her brother, and then back to me.  “But you don’t,” she responded.  Taking a deep breath, she continued.

 

“My mother, aunt, and brother died on impact.  My father died later at the hospital, and our uncle Peter was in a coma.  We lost our whole family in one night.  We were devastated, but held out hope that Peter would pull through,” she stopped to wipe another tear.

 

“Did he?” I asked.

 

Cora smiled, “that is a story for Derek to tell, but what I’m trying to explain is that in one night our world changed.  More so for Derek because of course he blamed himself.  He’s always had this need to protect those he loves and losing everyone like that was too much for him.  He retreated into himself, but what happened with Peter broke him in a way I couldn’t imagine.  He became withdrawn and we barely recognized him.  But seeing him tonight, with you, I’m hopeful that he can finally heal and move forward, finding the happiness he deserves,” she finished.

 

I looked over at Derek, my beautiful stranger, and felt an ache in my heart for him and what he’s endured.  “Thank you, for telling me this,” I told Cora sincerely.  She’s given me one more piece of Derek that helped me understand him and I was beyond grateful.  

 

Smiling, she responded, “You better get me those beers before Derek gets suspicious enough to come check on me.”

 

I laughed, grabbed a glass and did as she asked.  I watched her carry the three glasses with ease and went back to cleaning up the bar and stacking chairs.  I couldn’t imagine losing my family like that.  Losing my mom was hard enough, but to lose my mom and dad I couldn’t even fathom the hurt I would feel.  But even that loss wasn’t the tipping point.  Whatever happened with Peter broke the last board that had been holding him together.  I hope one day he will feel comfortable enough to tell me.

 

“Hey,” Derek said in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.  

 

I turned in his arms so I could face him and placed a kiss on his nose, “hey.”

 

“I’m going to take the girls home…..,” he trailed off.  I understood what he was struggling to say.

 

“Derek, it’s fine.  You need this time with Cora, we can spend one night apart,” I reassured him with another kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

“You’re sure?” He asked searching my face for any indication that I may be upset.

 

I cupped his face and kissed him, pulling back I smiled, “yes, I’m sure.  Go be with your family.”

 

Derek looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it.  “Ok, go straight home and text me when you get there.”

 

“I love it when you’re so bossy,” I answered kissing him again.

 

“Just wait…,” he said with a promise in his eyes.  I smiled and kissed him again.  Derek deepened the kiss, prolonging our goodbye.

 

We finally parted and Laura and Cora came over to give me a hug before leaving.  I finished closing the bar down with Isaac and did exactly as I was told.  I may have sped up as I came toward the alley where I was jumped and managed to make it home faster than I have before.  I shot Derek a quick text after locking the door and stripped down so I could take a warm shower.

 

I laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.  This is the first night in weeks that I have spent alone.  I missed Derek more than I thought I would and found it hard to fall asleep.  I tossed and turned, finally finding sleep as the sun peeked through the window.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up a little before eleven in the morning feeling even more drained than before I fell asleep.  I got up, started the coffee, and took another shower trying to wake up a bit.  I thought about texting Derek, but didn’t want to intrude on his time with Cora.  I decided to make pancakes and bacon, hoping a full stomach would make me feel a little better.  

 

I put on some music and poured the pancake batter making two large pancakes.  Just as I flipped them, someone was knocking on my door.  I turned the heat on low and opened the door to find Derek staring back at me looking how I felt.

 

“Hey, you Ok?” I asked stepping aside to let him in.

 

“I didn’t sleep very well,” he admitted pulling me in for a kiss.  

 

“Me either,” I told him after pulling back.  I pushed him aside  to take the pancakes off the stove.  “Want some pancakes?” I asked over my shoulder.

 

“Please,” he answered, taking off his leather jacket and sitting at the bar.  “Need any help?” He asked after getting settled on the stool.  I looked over at him and shook my head.

 

I put the syrup, butter, and cinnamon on the bar with glasses of milk.  I handed him a plate with two pancakes and a few pieces of bacon, taking my seat next to him.  I watched him put butter, syrup, and then sprinkle cinnamon on his pancakes.  I couldn’t help the feeling of happiness that  I was sharing breakfast with him.  It may not have come after a night of hot sex and falling asleep in each other’s arms, but I’d take it.  

 

“How long is Cora down?” I asked after a few silent minutes of eating.

 

“Well, she’s decided to move here actually,” Derek replied like he was still trying to wrap his head around it himself.

 

“Wow, that’s great.  What changed her mind?” I asked.

 

Derek chuckled before answering, “she said she missed us.  Oh…..and she caught the broker cheating.  I did not say ‘I told you so’, but it was implied.”

 

I nudged his elbow and gave him a shameful look and he laughed.  “She doesn’t seem to care.   I wouldn’t have teased her if she was really hurting,” Derek explained losing some of his smile.

 

I kissed the tip of his nose before grabbing his empty plate.  I set the plates and glasses in the sink and put away my mess.  Derek watched me move around my tiny kitchen before I came to a stop in front of him.  Leaning over the counter in his space I said, “now what are we gonna do?”

 

“I’m taking you to bed,” he said, standing up and reaching out for my hand.  I wasn’t going to argue with that.  

 

We stripped out of our clothes in quick time and just stood in front of the bed taking each other in.  Derek stepped toward me, eyes locked, and cupped my face.  Leaning in, he placed his lips on mine and pushed his tongue against them asking me to allow him access.  I did so willingly and followed his lead.  The kiss started slow, and then picked up speed.  Our hunger growing for each other, Derek pushed me on the bed gently, covering me with his body.  

 

Derek broke our kiss and started to explore my body with his lips and tongue.  My hands found his hair at the nape of his neck as he descended lower.  When he made it to my dick, he gripped the base with his hand and ran his tongue along my shaft before taking the tip in his mouth.  He sucked once, then covered my dick with his mouth swirling his tongue on the way down.  My hips started to move with his slow rhythm, fucking his mouth.

 

“Derek…...I’m either coming in your mouth or coming with you inside me, but you better decide fast,” I told him breathlessly.  Derek hummed before leaving my dick and turning me over.  He left me long enough to put a condom on and grab the lube.  He worked me and opened me up before pushing his cock all the way in.  

 

I will never get enough of how he feels inside me.  I began to move forward and back, rocking into him.  Derek placed his hands on my hips and started to control the pace.  He moved slow at first, and then picked up speed.  Each thrust getting harder and faster, but not wild as we’ve fucked before.  He filled every inch of me, taking his time to feel and savour.  

 

“Fuck me Derek,” I pleaded.  This pace was killing me.  Keeping me so close to the edge, but not enough to send me over.

 

Derek’s grip on my hips tightened as he pulled out then slammed back into me.  Pushing harder and faster with each thrust, I started to feel the build up at the base of my spine.  I gripped the sheets and called out Derek’s name as I came.  Derek fucked me through it before finding his own release.  

 

Derek immediately pulled out of me and walked to the bathroom.  I heard the toilet flush and then he was crawling into bed covering us with blankets.  We adjusted ourselves to our favorite position, instantly falling asleep.

  
  


“Stiles…..Stiles, wake up.”  I heard Derek say as he kissed my forehead, my cheek, nose, then mouth.  I kept my eyes closed, loving that he was still in my bed.  “Stiles, you are late for work.”

 

I opened one eye to find Derek looking back at me smiling.  “I knew you were faking,” he said kissing me again before getting off the bed and putting on his clothes. I sat up and looked at the time.  It was almost six o’clock.  Shit.  I was late for work.  I got up and started putting on the clothes Derek threw at me.  I sniffed the air and noticed a familiar smell.

 

“Did you make coffee?” I asked reaching for my shoes.

 

“Yeah, Scott called a little bit ago and I told him you’d be in soon.  I figured you would want some coffee to help wake you up,” he explained.

 

“You’re amazing,” I told him.  Lifting off the bed, I kissed him on the cheek.   I poured coffee in my travel mug while Derek watched me from my bedroom door.  

 

“What?” I asked.

 

Derek just shook his head and smiled.  He pushed himself from the door frame and walked over to me.  “I would say we should talk about these dependency issues we’ve seemed to have developed,” he said brushing a stray hair from my forehead.

 

“Ha! That sounds like something I would say to Scott.  And I would totally agree with you if I didn’t like it so much,” I said kissing him.  “Walk me to work?”  I asked changing the subject.

 

Derek accepted the change in subject and smiled, “of course.”

 

Derek and I walked hand in hand all the way to the bar and said goodbye for about five minutes outside the door.  Finally breaking apart, he told me he would be back for last call.  I walked into the bar with a contented smile and it didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“Whoa.  I guess you have a good reason for being late,” Scott said.  I just smiled at him and winked.  Isaac came from behind me singing, “I smell sex and candy yeah…”  Scott started laughing and I just continued to smile.  Nothing was bringing me down.  I didn’t even have time to enjoy the fact that I woke up with Derek.  Circumstances were a bit different, but it was a start.

 

“Kid all you want guys, but I was thoroughly fucked and feel fabulous,” I told them.  

 

“Ok ok….I don’t want to know any more,” Scott said laughing.  Isaac shook his head and poured a customer a beer.  When he came back I asked him about Cora.

 

“So….you and Cora?” I asked looking at Isaac.  A blush formed on his cheeks before answering, “I just picked her up from the airport.”

 

“Uh huh….what did you say about Derek...he looked at me like he wanted to devour me?  Well friend, you have that look,” I said.

 

“Do not!” He protested.  I could hear Scott laughing behind me  “I’m so glad I don’t have to worry about this anymore,” Scott said.

 

“Well I say go for it.  She seems like a great girl.  I’m sure Derek would only kick your ass...no killing involved,” I told Isaac.  Isaac went white.  “You didn’t say anything to him did you?”  Isaac asked.

 

I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped.  First, busted.  Second, poor Isaac witnessed what Derek did to that guy who jumped me so he knows not to mess with him.  “No man, I didn’t say anything,” I assured Isaac  He visibly deflated and I slapped him on the back.  

 

The night was busy and went by fast.  Scott, Isaac, and I joked around and it felt like it had when we first opened.  Just three friends enjoying each other and what they’ve built.  

 

As promised, Derek showed up at last call and we walked to my apartment hand in hand.  Tonight was a night of slow kisses and lingering touches.  We fell asleep in each other’s arms and it was the best night of sleep I’ve had in awhile.

 


	15. Chapter 15

To say that things with Derek were going well would be an understatement.  He has found his way to my bed every night since Cora has been back.  We realized that yes, we needed each other a little more than we wanted to admit, but as long as we didn’t talk about it we were good.  He still hasn’t stayed the whole night and I find myself waking up with only the memory of him.  It gets a little harder each time, but I tell myself that things are changing and I can wait for him.  We don’t talk about it and I don’t ask him to stay.

 

Cora and Laura have become part of the routine as well.  We’ve decided Sunday’s would be our weekly brunch dates away from the bar.  Scott, Allison, and Isaac come too.  Cora and Isaac are not subtle about how they feel about each other, but Isaac is very careful not to overstep.  Derek told me he doesn’t care and is actually happy Cora found someone who isn’t a douche, but he loves messing with Isaac.  He’s just waiting to see how long it takes for Isaac to man up and say something.  

 

I’ve noticed a change in Derek since Cora has been back.  He smiles more, laughs, and seems happier.  Laura and Cora both come up and randomly hug me and I know it’s because they think I'm some magical unicorn that helped Derek put a piece back together, but I don’t think it has anything to do with me.  Well, I’m too scared to think it does.  That’s a lot of pressure to hold someone's happiness in the palm of your hand.  The thought of crushing it hurts more than I’d care to admit.

 

Derek texted me around one telling me he was on his way to meet with a potential teen in crisis and would meet me at the bar later.  Tuesday’s were pretty slow so I was in no rush to get to work.  I cleaned, did some laundry, and caught up on some emails.  I made some coffee and walked over to my window which overlooks the lake.  I don’t do this enough, just take time to be still.  

 

For the first time in a long time I felt content.  I’ve been in this tunnel since senior year.  The only thing I was focused on was getting the bar started, and then once it opened I focused on making it successful, but being with Derek this past month has opened up a lane I was not expecting and I'm loving it.  

 

I took a sip of my coffee and leaned my head back, resting it on the wall behind me.  I watched people in kayaks row by, couples walking hand in hand, and strangers walking past each other, too busy on their phones to look up and offer a smile.  Taking another sip of my coffee, the sound of my phone ringing startled me, making me choke on the liquid caught in my throat.  

 

I placed my mug on the window sill, walked toward my phone while trying to settle my cough.  I didn’t even look at the caller ID before I answered.  

 

“Hello?” I croaked out between coughs.

 

“Stiles?  You alright son?”  I heard my dad ask on the other side.  Two more coughs escaped before I could answer him.

 

“Yeah….good...coffee….wrong pipe,” I answered letting out one final cough.  

 

“Oh uh….well I was just calling to let you know Melissa and I would be coming out first thing Monday morning.  We know you guys close the bar on Monday’s so we figured we’d get there around noon or so,” he explained.

 

“Oh right….yeah, sounds good,” I replied feeling slightly guilty I kinda forgot they were coming down.

 

“You forgot didn’t you?” My dad asked able to read me through the phone.

 

“No!” I yelled a little too defensively.

 

My dad chuckled, “it’s alright kid.  At least I know you didn’t tell Scott or Allison then.”

 

“Hey, I can keep a secret from Scott,” I told him.  There was a bit of silence and I was picturing the look he was giving me.

 

“Anyway, I just wanted to give you a heads up when we were coming.  We’ll probably stay for a few days.  Maybe do some sightseeing,” my dad told me.

 

This was it, I had to tell him about Derek.  I don’t know why I was so damn nervous.  “Uh dad….,” I trailed off.

 

“Yes son?”  He said, sounding like he was bracing himself for whatever I had to say.

 

“I’m umm…..I want you to meet someone when you come down…,” I trailed off again.

 

“Ah, makes sense now,” he said.

 

“What makes sense?” I asked.

 

“Why you forgot we were coming down.  Someone has been occupying your time…..,” he trailed off this time, inviting me to fill him in a little more.

 

I chuckled, “yeah he has,” I said.

 

“Can I get a little more than that?” My dad pressed.

 

“Well...his name is Derek.  We’ve been seeing each other for a little over a month now, and I really like him,” I said the last part in almost a whisper.

 

“And he likes you?”My dad asked.

 

“Oh my god! Why is this making me feel like I’m in high school again?”

 

“Because you’re acting like you’re in high school,” my dad said with no hesitation.

 

“Ah thanks Dad,” I said with a chuckle.  Seconds passed without either of us saying a word.  “It just feels….different Dad.  I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.  Like one single person has the ability to break me in two or make me whole,” I told him.

 

“Wow,” was all my dad said at first.  Then, “I guess you’ve never fallen in love before then.”

 

“I barely know him dad,” I replied.  And how true that statement was, but in the same breath how false.  Could you know someone without knowing everything?

 

“Sounds like you’re falling in love with this Derek and I can’t wait to meet him,” my dad told me.

 

“Just be cool dad.  None of this love talk around him Ok?”

 

“I am the epitome of cool son,” was my dad’s reply.  It was my turn to make a face.

 

“Alright kiddo, I gotta get to the station. I love you.”

 

“Love you to ya big sap,” I replied.  We hung up and I placed my phone back on the counter before turning back to the window to grab my mug.  When I picked it up, my phone started ringing again.  I rushed over placing the mug on the counter and picking up my phone.  “Seriously da..,” I started to say before getting cut off.

 

“Stiles?”  It  was Laura and she sounded panicked.

 

“Laura?  What’s wrong?” I asked starting to pace.

 

“Is Derek with you?”  she asked.

 

I stopped pacing, “No, I haven’t talked to him since around one, what’s going on?”

 

“He’s not with Stiles,” I heard her say away from the phone.  I heard Cora, Scott, and Isaac in the background.

 

“Laura, what’s going on?” I demanded.

 

I heard her let out a shaky breath and the noise in the background become faint.  She must have been walking away from everyone.  “We were at the office showing Cora the ropes when we got a call about a teen who may need services,” Laura started.

 

“Yeah, Derek told me he was on his way to the hospital to meet her,” I told her.

 

“Well, he offered to go and we didn’t think it would be that bad, but after he left Cora and I looked over the report and it was so close to what happened to our family we weren’t sure how Derek was going to handle it.  So we went to the hospital just encase he needed back up,” she explained.

 

“Laura what happened?” I pressed.

 

“When we got there, he was pacing outside of the room where the teen was.  When we walked through the doors he looked up at us and It was like we were all transported back to that night.  Derek let out a strangled sound and ran in the opposite direction.  He ran Stiles.  I don’t know where he is.  He won’t pick up his phone and I’m so worried.”  Laura had began crying and the sound was enough to break me.  

 

“Let me try to call him,” I said just as a desperate series of knocks landed on my door.  I rushed toward it and swung it open.  Derek was staring back at me.  Desperation, despair, hurt, and vulnerability oozed out of him.  

 

“Laura, he’s here.  Tell Scott I’m not coming in tonight,” I said stepping aside to let him in.  He walked past me and I shut and locked the door.  

 

“Maybe I should come--,” she began.

 

“No,” I said harsher than I intended.  “I just mean, let me talk to him.  He came here for a reason,” I whispered.  

 

“Ok….just um…...check in later yeah?”

 

“Promise,” I told her hanging up and turning toward Derek.  As soon as I was facing him he wrapped me in a tight embrace, burrowing his face in the crock of my neck.  His body was shaking and he was making gasping noises like he was trying to catch his breath.  I rubbed his back, kissed his hair, and whispered reassurances.

 

Whatever happened took him back to one of the darkest times in his life and he was not prepared to handle it.  It made me feel guilty for ever thinking I should push him to tell me what happened.  Who was I to tell him when he needed to confront his past and deal?  Everyone heals in their own time and Derek deserved my patience, understanding, and care.

 

Seconds turned into minutes as we stayed in this embrace.  My limbs were starting to ache, but I was determined to hold him up as long as he needed me too.  Derek’s grip on my shirt loosened as he lowered his hands to the hem of my shirt.  He lifted up his head at the same time he lifted my shirt.  I raised my arms for him, our eyes locked, only losing sight of each other when he pulled my shirt over my head.  Derek’s hazel eyes stared into my eyes intensely before closing the small gap between us and brushing his lips on mine.  I didn’t dare move, just allowed him to take whatever it was he needed from me.  

 

A whimper escaped Derek’s mouth as he gripped my hips and pulled me to him.  He was desperate to feel something, anything other than what he was feeling now.  I snaked my arms around his shoulders, placing my hands at the nape of his neck.  I intertwined my fingers with his hair and tugged a little, telling him take whatever it was he needed.  

 

Derek groaned, moving his hands from my hips to underneath my ass.  In one swift motion, Derek lifted me up and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist.  Our tongues and lips crashed against each other as he moved me to the bedroom, a path he clearly knew without needing to see it.  Derek lowered me to the bed gently, then proceeded to take off his shirt, shoes and socks, then pants.  I should have been doing the same, but I was mesmerized by him.  I was trying to catch onto the emotions that were exposing themselves in his eyes.  Derek stood still for a second before reaching down and unzipping my pants.  Our eyes locked, I lifted my hips as he pulled down my jeans, discarding them on the floor.  

 

Derek crawled toward me on the bed and hovered over me.  He still hasn’t even said anything to me in words, but his eyes were saying a lot.  I lifted up on my elbows and cupped his face with one hand, “tell me what you need Derek,” I told him.  

 

He closed his eyes and braced his forehead against mine, “I don’t want to feel anything but you,” he whispered.

 

I pushed his head up so I could look at him and said, “I’ve got you.”  Derek stared at me for a few seconds before leaving me to grab the lube and a condom.  After putting on the condom, he lathered up two fingers.  I laid back, bent my knees, and tilted my pelvis toward the ceiling.  Derek pushed in one finger, and then another.  He worked me, scissoring his fingers, spreading me.  He leaned down and licked my erect dick from the base to the tip before taking me fully in his mouth.  

 

“Oh god,” I breathed out.  

 

Derek pushed his fingers in and out of me, picking up the pace as his mouth sucked my dick.  My hands flew to his hair as my hips fell into sync with the rhythm he set.

 

“Derek….holy shit...I can’t, you’re gonna make me come,” I said in ragged breaths.  This just fueled Derek more as he moved his fingers in a punishing motion, in and out, harder and faster as his mouth assaulted my dick.  My grip in his hair tightened, hips shot up, and I screamed out Derek’s name as I unloaded into his mouth.  Derek sucked me through my orgasm, leaving nothing behind.  

 

Before I could fully come down from my orgasmic bliss, Derek was turning me over onto my stomach.  He spread my legs with his knee, pulled me up by my hips, and was pushing into me before I could center myself.  I gripped the sheets in front of me and hung on.  Derek moved in and out of me with slow thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before slamming in balls deep.  Derek continued to move slow, taking what he needed in his own time.  Minutes passed as he began to pick up the pace a little at a time.  My dick was starting to come back to life as his grip tightened on my hips.  Each time be pulled back, he slammed into me harder and faster.  

 

A growl left Derek’s throat as he lifted my hips higher and pounded into me with a wildness I’ve never felt.  I gripped the sheets and met every thrust.

 

“Fuck me Derek,” I told him, “take what you need.  Don’t hold back.”  Another growl escaped as his fingers pushed into my flesh on my hips.  He lifted me higher off the bed, and rammed into me like he wanted us to become one.  

 

“Ahhh!” Derek half yelled half groaned as he took one last thrust and held me to him as he released into me.  I found my own orgasm with him, falling to my stomach with Derek landing on top of me.  We laid there for minutes trying to catch our breath before Derek pulled out of me and walked to the bathroom to discard the condom.  I didn’t move from where I had landed earlier, not caring that I was lying in my own come.  

 

Derek crawled into bed and began rolling me over.  He pulled up the blankets, curled around me, and placed his hand over my heart.  My hands found their familiar spot in his hair, but tonight I let my other hand find his on my chest.  I interlaced our fingers and placed them back over my heart, placing a kiss on the top of Derek’s head.  

 

We didn’t speak, just laid with each other in comfortable silence.  After an hour or so, Derek began trailing kisses on my chest then moved up to my neck, finally finding my lips.  When he pulled back he looked into my eyes for a few seconds before rolling over to get another condom and the lube.  He handed them to me before turning on his side, his back to me.

 

We spent the rest of the night taking care of each other between soft kisses and cuddles.  I made sure that all Derek felt was consumed by me and only me for as long as he needed.  We finally found sleep tangled together just before the sun began to rise.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was how incredibly hot I felt.  Next, I registered the weight on my chest, and then the feeling of small circles being drawn on my stomach.  The night before played out in my head as I tried to contain my excitement at the fact Derek was still in bed with me.  I wanted it to be under better circumstances, but I’d take what I could get.

 

Remembering that Derek only spoke one sentence last night, I wasn’t going to push.  Instead, my fingers began running in Derek’s hair before I placed a kiss on the top of his head to annouce I was awake.

 

Minutes passed before Derek spoke, “Peter used to tell me the story of how he and my aunt met when I was younger.  I used to beg him to tell me.  I would tell myself that one day I would have that too.”  Derek’s voice was a combination of sleep, vulnerability, and hesitation.  I continued running my fingers in his hair as he watched his fingers draw circles on my stomach.  

 

“Peter, fresh out of college, was at a street fair looking for a birthday gift for my mom.  He said he looked up and four booths down he saw her, his Ana, holding a book and laughing at something the older woman selling the items said.  He knew, in that instance, that she would become his everything.  That she would be the person to either rip him in two or make him whole.”

 

I gasped at the analogy he used, the same one I used with dad, and waited for him to continue.  Derek wiped a tear that leaked from his eyes before continuing.

 

“In a trance, he walked right up to her and said, ‘Excuse me, but I think you’ve taken something from me.”  Startled, Ana said, ‘what could I have taken?’”  Derek chuckled a little before finishing.  “He said, ‘I’m pretty sure you stole my heart’.  It was so cheesy and Peter looked so ridiculous she laughed and agreed to get coffee with him.  They dated for 3 months before they were married.  I grew up listening to that story over and over and witnessing their love every day, I ached for it.  To love someone so completely,  I wanted that when I was all grown up--wished for it.”

 

Derek took a minute or two to collect himself before continuing.  “But then the accident happened and after losing my family….losing Peter…..loving someone like that and risking losing them, it terrified me.  After Peter was gone, I left that hospital making a promise to myself that I would never fall for someone like that.  Love someone with very fiber of my being the way Peter loved Ana.”

 

Derek lifted himself up off my chest and turned so he was looking at me.  My hand fell from his hair and I braced myself for what was to come next.  “But then you walked into the Coffee Shop and I felt like I had been punched in the gut.  And then you yelled at me and I couldn’t help the thought that entered my head.”

 

“Wh….what was it?”  I asked breathlessly.

 

“I thought, ‘he’s my Ana’,”  Derek replied, searching my eyes.  I couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe.  Derek moved his hand to my cheek, leaned in nuzzling his head by my temple and whispered, “breathe Stiles.”  I let out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding and closed my eyes trying to piece together what he was saying.  Before my mind could grab onto anything, Derek leaned back to look at me again.  I opened my eyes and stared back.

 

“I tried so hard to keep my distance Stiles.  That one thought scared me more than anything ever has.  I don’t stay because I’ve been telling myself that what I feel for you is less than what it is.  But yesterday, when I felt broken, all I could think was, ‘get to Stiles.  Get to Stiles and he can fix it.  He can fix you’.”  Derek’s eyes were glassy with tears that were waiting to fall.  He moved his thumb to wipe away the tears that had broke free and were streaming down my face.  

 

I couldn’t say anything.  My body was buzzing from  _ feeling   _ everything.  But Derek wasn’t quite finished.

 

Cupping my face, Derek spoke again, “I’ve finally realized what Peter meant, why he made the decision he had, and it’s lifted the burden I’ve been carrying for so long.”

 

I searched his eyes gaining courage to ask the question I’ve been wanting to ask for so long.  “What happened…..with Peter?”

 

Derek closed his eyes and placed his forehead against mine.  He took several steadying breaths before he laid back down on my chest and began drawing circles.

 

“Peter survived the crash, but was in a coma.  Really, he was just being kept alive by machines, but we held out hope that he would wake up.  Doctors had come in and explained our options and that Laura was next of kin, being the oldest.  I’m not going to lie, I was thankful that she would be the decision maker.  She’s always been the strongest.”

 

Derek took in more breaths before continuing.  I placed a kiss on his head and ran my fingers through his hair to try to provide more comfort.  

 

“We decided to wait a few days.  We didn’t want to make any decisions based on how we were feeling.  After three days in a coma, a man came to see us.  It was Peter’s lawyer.  He brought Peter’s will and explained that he had made me the executor and power of attorney.  He gave me a letter Peter had written for me if we ever found ourselves in this position.  I took the letter to the chapel and read it.  I read it over and over trying to make sense of it.”

 

“What did it say?” I asked after Derek hadn’t began again.

 

Derek let out a long breath, “it said, ‘ _ Derek, my dear boy.  I hope that you never have to read this, truly I do, but in the circumstance you do, please hear me.  I have led a full life, but that life did not begin until I met my Ana.  She breathed life into me and made me realize that there is no world in which I could ever thrive without her.  My days begin with her in my arms and end the same.  She is my sunrise and sunset, my will, my spirit.  If I find myself in the position to live a life without her in it, please do not condemn me to that hell.  I would rather spend an eternity with her in the unknown, then one second on this earth without her.  Please, let me be with my Ana.’” _

 

Derek recited that letter like it has been on repeat in his head since the moment he read it.  I could feel the wetness from his tears on my chest and squeezed him a little tighter.  “I’m so sorry Derek,” I whispered.

 

Derek placed a kiss on my chest before responding, “I was devastated Stiles.  I didn’t understand it.  I hated him for asking me to make that impossible choice.  It took me days to finally agree, but even though I knew that this is what he wanted, I couldn’t help feel responsible for taking him from my sisters.  That weight has been on my heart since the day they took out all the tubes and turned off the machine.”  

 

Derek moved onto his elbow and faced me again, “But I get it now.  And I’ve realized that I’m no longer scared of having that kind of love, that kind of devotion to someone.  I would rather have that and risk losing it than walk through this life without ever knowing how that feels.”

 

I stared into those hazel eyes that have captivated me from the moment I saw them, and then blinked several times, “I...I’m so….what are you saying….exactly?”  I asked because I think I know, but I don’t want to misinterpret what he is saying.

 

“I’m saying that I’ve fallen in love with you Stiles and I’m done being too scared to admit it,” he told me with an unwavering tone.

 

I shot up, closing the gap between us, and crushed my lips to his.  We became a mess of tongues, hands, gasps, and bites.  After a few minutes of a thorough make-out session, I pulled back and met his eyes, “I love you too,” I told him; needing to say it back.  A slow smile formed on his lips as he leaned back in and took my lower lip in his mouth sucking slightly.  

The rest of the afternoon was spent showing each other how we felt in the form of slow kisses, tender touches, and beautiful lovemaking. 


	17. Chapter 17

Derek walked into the bar with several pizzas, breadsticks, and a large salad.  My dad and Melissa were going to be here any minute.  I suggested to everyone that we hang out, eat, drink, be awesome.  I am super proud of myself for keeping this from everyone.  I guess I could do secrets.

 

After Derek and I confessed our love for each other, we were confronted by angry sisters.  I forgot to check in with them, but all was forgiven when they noticed Derek’s demeanor.  That night he showed up to the bar with a bag packed.  He’s been unofficially staying with since and it’s been pretty amazing.

 

I walked over to Derek while he set all the food on tables, wrapping him from behind and whispering, “nervous?”  Derek turned around and kissed me soundly before pulling back and saying, “maybe a little,” with a slight blush.  I smiled and kissed his nose, “It shouldn’t be too painful.  I told him to keep his gun at home,” I replied winking.  Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled, releasing me.  

 

“Hey bartender! More drinks please!” Cora yelled from the pool table where she was playing a game with Isaac, Laura, and Allison.  Scott was in the back making quick call, the only business we were allowing for the day.  

 

“Anything for you,” I shouted back a bit sarcastically before heading to the bar to pour more drinks.  Scott came out a few minutes later and we all started playing pool.  The door was being pushed open and Scott shouted, “sorry, we’re closed!” and then turned back to take a shot.

 

“Is that any way to talk to your mother?”  Melissa called from the door.  Scott’s cue stick jammed into the table before turning to see his mom standing there with a huge grin, my dad stepping in behind her.  

 

“Mom!” Scott yelled both surprised and excited.  He ran to her and wrapped her in a big hug.  Everyone made their way toward the parents waiting by the door to make introductions.  I saved Derek for last.

 

“Dad, this is Derek,” I said.  My dad just stared at him, assessing.  Derek had reached out his hand and said, “it’s a pleasure to meet you sir.”

 

My dad waited long enough to make me nervous before taking his outstretched hand.  “You’re the boyfriend,” he said, still no emotion entering his face.  I rolled my eyes and sighed.  We haven’t discussed labels yet, and we haven’t had to introduce each other to anyone yet.  Before I could interject Derek spoke, “Yes, I’m the boyfriend sir.”

 

My eyes widened as I turned to Derek then back to my dad.  A smile slowly covered my dad’s face.  Finally releasing Derek’s hand my dad said, “You can call me John.”  Derek visibly relaxed and gave my dad a nod.  I finally wrapped my dad in a hug and squeezed as tight as I could.  When we pulled apart, my dad walked beside Derek placing his hand on his shoulder.  Turning him to walk to the bar, I heard my dad say, “Stiles told you I’m the sheriff right?  And I own several guns and know the woods in Beacon Hills like the back of my hand?”  Derek’s shoulder’s tensed as he answered, “yes sir.”  I chuckled and turned feeling a punch on my arm.

 

“Dude! You knew!”  Scott yelled at me with a smile on his face.

 

“Sorry man, I promised.  Your mom wanted to surprise you and Allison,” I explained.  

 

“Not even mad bro,” he said, pulling me in for a half-hug before joining his mom and Allison at the tables with the food laid out.  

 

We all gathered around the tables and ate, joked, and let Cora, Laura, and Derek share stories with Melissa and my dad.  After an hour or so of constant noise and chatter, there was a stretch of silence.  I looked over at my dad who exchanged a look with Melissa.  He smiled at her before standing up to make a toast.

 

“Uh...if you don’t mind, I have something I’d like to share,” my dad began.  Everyone looked up at him expectantly.  “Melissa and I wanted to come up to see our boys, but we also wanted to make an announcement.”  Melissa stood up with him and took his hand in hers, “Melissa and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months, and wanted your blessing in continuing our relationship.”

 

The girls swooned while Scott and I gaped at them.  

 

“Ha! Knew it! Pay up Isaac!”  Allison yelled putting her hand out.  Isaac grumbled and pulled out a twenty placing it in Allison’s hand.

 

“Wait what?  How did you know?”  I asked her incredulously.

 

Allison rolled her eyes, “oh come on.  Anyone who has eyes could see it at Christmas.”

 

Scott and I looked at each other communicating without words.   _ Dude! Did you know? No way man!  Are we cool with this? Totally!   _ After our silent conversation, the same thought came to us, “Dude!! We are going to be brother’s for real now!”  We shouted in unison, standing up and high-fiving each other enthusiastically.  

 

Melissa and my dad rolled their eyes and Derek chuckled beside me.  Realizing neither Scott or I had officially said anything, I turned to my dad, “We are totally cool with it.  We just want you happy.”  I looked over at Scott who confirmed my statement.  Things started to settle down again, but I looked over and Allison was whispering something to Scott.  He looked pale and was shaking his head.  

“Uh, you guys alright over there?”  I asked.  Allison smiled and stood with Scott looking at her with his eyes ready to bust out of his head, shaking it.

“Well, keeping with the spirit of announcements, Scott and I have one of our own.”  Allison reached down and pulled Scott up to stand with her.  He looked terrified.  Allison interlaced their fingers and kissed him.  Scott relaxed a bit before Allison turned back to everyone.

 

“Scott and I are having a baby,” she told us smiling brightly.  Scott wobbled a little and sat back down in his chair.  Gasps, cheers, and “Oh My God’s” were exclaimed.  Melissa got up to wrap Allison in a big embrace and I made my way over to Scott.

 

“Talk about secrets dude! No wonder you’ve been weirder than usual!”  I said pulling him in for a hug.

 

“I wanted to tell you, but we agreed to wait until she was farther along,” Scott told me sheepishly.

 

“Totally cool man.  I’m going to be the coolest uncle and then give him or her so many cousins,” I told him excitedly.  Derek started choking on something and I looked over at him.  Both him and my dad looked at me horrified. 

 

“What?  Too soon for baby talk?” I asked.

 

“YES!” Derek and my dad yelled together.  And I’m pretty sure I heard a “no” coming from Laura.  

 

Everyone burst out in a fit of laughter.  I made my way to my beautiful boyfriend and sat on his lap, entangling my fingers at the base of his neck and in his hair.  “Spoilsport,” I said with a pout.  Derek chuckled and took my bottom lip in his mouth.  “One day,” he whispered after releasing my lip.

 

“One day,” I whispered back, pulling him back in for a proper kiss. 

 

We melted together with no rush to do anything but hold each other in this space.  Lips to lips, fingers tangled in his hair, my mind wandered to the morning I first saw Derek.  If someone would have told me that I would be here, in this moment, with this man, I would have never believed it.  But here I was, completing in love with my beautiful stranger.


End file.
